Amarga Venganza
by VVDSelmasongs
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre una mezcla de rencor e ira contenida en una joven, que fue desatada por la intervención de un Shinigami y su Death Note.
1. Death Note

**Nota de Autor: **De antemano quiero agradecer a todos aquellos usuarios que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta historia, y pedir disculpas por las faltas ortográficas y de redacción que pude haber cometido en este o en cualquier otro capítulo. A continuación daré un breve resumen de acontecimientos que preceden a la historia:

Hillary era una chica de 15 años común y corriente del Japón, particularmente sentimental y ligeramente introvertida, a quien le disgustaba que la gente se entrometiera en su vida privada. Tenía un novio a quien quería bastante, pero su verdadero amor le pertenecía a otro chico llamado Sora. Esto sólo lo sabían ella y su mejor amiga Umeko, hasta el día en que esta última decide revelar el secreto a todos los alumnos del colegio. No obstante, Umeko decidió añadir unos cuantos detalles a la información que hicieron que Hillary quedara ante todos como una prostituta. Esto trajo como consecuencia que perdiera muchísimas amistades, que su novio Ryo pusiera fin a su relación de seis meses, y que Sora se alejara por completo de ella. Fue entonces cuando Hillary decidió refugiarse en los libros y dejar a un lado su amistad con Umeko.

Recibo con mucho gusto cualquier crítica constructiva y sin más que agregar, espero que mi historia sea de su gusto.

* * *

AMARGA VENGANZA

CAPÍTULO I: _Death Note_

**Hillary.**

Era una tarde tormentosa, el rumor de los relámpagos aturdía mis oídos y desde la ventana del salón de clases podían divisarse nubes de un color grisáceo muy cercano al negro; la temperatura era baja, estaba lloviendo afuera y había olvidado mi impermeable en casa. Sonó el timbre de salida e inmediatamente todos salieron afuera con sus morrales e impermeables, menos yo, pues tomé el camino del corredor que llevaba a la biblioteca para pasarme por ahí a leer un libro hasta que la tormenta se aplacara. Bien podría haber tomado un autobús a casa, o pedir un Taxi, pero sencillamente no tenía ánimos de salir en ese momento.

Al entrar a la biblioteca saludé a la señorita Yoko, la bibliotecaria, quien como de costumbre me recibe con una sonrisa para luego continuar leyendo sus revistas, a veces de cocina, a veces de decoración, y raras veces de pasatiempos; hoy, leía una revista de decoración. Me adentré en la inmensa y algo polvorienta habitación que alberga libros de todo tipo, ordenados por categorías en cada pasillo en los cuales pueden ser encontrados estantes con los materiales de lectura en orden alfabético todos los días del año; de hecho, aunque algún despreocupado o travieso cambiara cualquier libro de su sitio, al otro día como por arte de magia podía encontrarse el mismo libro justo donde debería estar.

El ambiente exterior me influyó a querer leer algo distinto esa tarde, algo profundo, que me deje reflexionando o pensando acerca del tema un buen rato, y que me aleje de la realidad tanto como sea posible. Entonces me dirigí al pasillo de la categoría sobrenatural y mitológica, miré a cada lado y me gustó encontrarme con una variedad propia de una dedicada colección. Me adentré en los estantes, mirando de izquierda a derecha los libros: La mitad (estante izquierdo) estaba llena de historias ficticias y especulaciones, la otra (estante derecho) tenía investigaciones hechas por hombres y mujeres con sed de información, creyentes en cosas como "El más allá" y en la comunicación con los espíritus; algunos los había leído, otros no… De repente mi zapato patea lo que parece ser un cuaderno negro, el cual capta mi atención al ponerse en mi campo visual. Me agacho para verlo detenidamente: Tiene unas letras blancas que parecen haber sido talladas con una navaja sobre la solapa, dice "DEATH NOTE" en la parte centro-superior de la cubierta. Tomo el libro y lo volteo para ojear la contracubierta, y dice "REGLAS DE USO" con el mismo estilo de las letras que las de la portada, como es de esperarse, seguido de una serie de reglas enumeradas.

Cuando estoy a punto de leerlas soy interrumpida por una voz femenina:

-¡Ah! ¡Lo has encontrado!

-¿Qué? -levanto la mirada, es una criatura extraña, un demonio tal vez, con muchas curvas y rasgos propios de una mujer; su piel es entre púrpura y gris, y sus ojos son idénticos a los de una serpiente; tiene forma humanoide, posee unas alas de ángel de color oscuro-.

-¡Mi Death Note! ¡La has encontrado! Pero como la tienes en las manos, ahora te pertenece.

-¿De qué hablas? -me levanto y retrocedo varios pasos- ¡¿Qué eres?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-¡¿Qué te ocurre Hillary?! -Exclama Yoko desde atrás-.

-¡¿No ves esta criatura?! -Apunto al demonio-.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Guarda silencio de una buena vez! Me has dado un susto horrible.

Dicho esto, la señorita Yoko, de mediana estatura y con un cabello castaño oscuro que poco a poco se va convirtiendo en gris, se aleja del lugar notablemente molesta, pero sin romper mucho el silencio, que luego vuelve a envolver el lugar en su totalidad. Miro a la criatura, la cual no aparta su vista de mí, y que luego dibuja una sonrisa aterradora y al mismo tiempo traviesa en el rostro.

-No voy a hacerte daño, eso sería descortés de mi parte -afirma- Permíteme presentarme -coloca una mano en su pecho- mi nombre es Remi, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

-Mi nombre es Hillary -digo, notablemente insegura, apunto de huir del sitio- ¿Qué eres?

-Soy una Shinigami, y tú una humana, he dejado caer mi Death Note en tu mundo porque me sentía de lo más aburrida en el mundo Shinigami.

-¿Shinigami? ¿Eres una Diosa de la muerte? -« ¿En qué lío me he metido?» pienso-.

-Correcto -afirma, sonriendo-, veo que conoces acerca de nosotros, ¿cierto?

-Uno que otro rumor, solía creer que eran un mito.

-Pues no, no lo somos, y heme aquí para probártelo. En fin, debo aclararte que sólo tú puedes verme y oírme, pues posees el Death Note. Ahora -señala el cuaderno-, ¿prefieres que te hable las reglas de uso o quieres leerlas tú misma?

-¿Por qué debería? ¡Jamás acepté ser dueña de este cuaderno que llamas "Death Note"! Sólo lo tomé porque lo he pateado y me llamó la atención, y luego lo iba a poner en su sitio, es todo.

-Pues debes saber que al tomarlo te conviertes en la dueña -me apunta con su dedo-, y por tanto, "su sitio" -apunta a mi pantalón-, es tu bolsillo, amiguita mía -ríe-.

Miro el cuaderno que se llama Death Note, luego miro a Remi:

-No lo quiero y no lo necesito, puedo comprarme un cuaderno mucho más bonito que este en una tienda cualquiera.

-Cierto, pero apuesto a que ninguno de esos podrá tener un efecto como el de la Death Note -dice, con una misteriosa sonrisa en su cara-.

-¿Por qué se llama así?

-Me alegra que lo preguntes. Es porque el nombre de la persona que escribas en este cuaderno, morirá. Siempre y cuando cumplas con las condiciones debidas, las cuales me tomé la libertad de escribir al reverso del libro.

-Suena interesante -«algo tentador… »- pero no estoy interesada en matar gente.

-No sólo los matas, controlas la forma en cómo mueren, hasta el más mínimo detalle, e incluso puedes controlar sus vidas antes de hacer que mueran.

-…No es cierto, ¿o sí?

-Si fuera una broma no habría aparecido cuando tomaste en tus manos mi Death Note, que ahora es tuya.

-Te he dicho que no la quiero, gracias -le ofrezco el cuaderno-.

-¡Oh Vamos! ¡Quédatelo! Es como dicen..."Una oferta que no puedes rechazar".

-¿No hay ningún tipo de efecto secundario?

-Culpa, esto en ocasiones suele generar culpa en los humanos. Y otro detalle es que, cuando comiences a usarlo, no podrás ir al cielo o al infierno cuando mueras. No a menos de que tu causa de muerte haya sido determinada por otra persona con un Death Note. ¡Ah! Recomiendo que no dejes que nadie toque tu Death Note, pues si eso ocurre esa persona podrá verme y oírme, y no quieres que eso ocurra.

-Es en serio Remi, no quiero matar a nadie usando este extraño objeto sobrenatural.

-¡Oh Vamos! ¡Ochocientos de los mil Humanos que han tenido la oportunidad de usar una Death Note han aceptado la oferta!

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Mil han tenido la oportunidad y ochocientos la han aceptado? Eso no tiene lógica, pues si alguien hubiera querido asesinar a toda la humanidad, ya habría ocurrido.

-No es posible hacer eso con la Death Note, o al menos, es demasiado difícil y podría darse solamente en un caso muy extremo, como la Peste Negra...

-¿Qué tiene que ver la Peste Negra?

-Los Shinigamis somos más antiguos que ustedes los humanos, y esto obviamente no lo saben ustedes, pero la Peste Negra fue causada por un humano con una Death Note, sin embargo, el efecto se salió de control y las personas comenzaron a infectarse y el ambiente a contaminarse. Al final, el humano que causó la Peste murió por los efectos del mismo virus, es gracioso -ríe-.

-Eso es...extraño. Y, si asesino a alguien, ¿nadie sabrá que fui yo?

-Técnicamente no eres la asesina, sencillamente puedes hacer que un tercero mate a tu persona objetivo, y la culpa y el peso de las leyes humanas caerían sobre el tercero, y tú no serías siquiera sospechosa. Aunque claro, eso depende de la persona que quieras matar.

-Es algo muy...peculiar...

-Me alegro de ver que al menos te interesa saber sobre el tema -sonríe, levantando una ceja-.

-¡Hey! ¡Hillary! -Susurra audiblemente Yoko, a lo lejos- ¡Ya es hora de que vayas a casa! ¡El colegio está por cerrar!

-¡Vale! -respondo en el mismo tono de voz mientras comienzo a caminar en la misma dirección por donde vine, y soy seguida por Remi-.

Saludo a la señorita Yoko, quien ya no está enfadada y me devuelve el saludo antes de tomar las llaves de la biblioteca para salir después de mí y cerrar. Continúo mi camino, abro la puerta de salida del colegio y puedo contemplar que ya falta muy poco para la noche y que aún el cielo está nublado, pero que ya no truena ni llueve, así que tomo el camino a casa, todo en compañía de la Shinigami.

-¿Por qué me sigues? -pregunto-.

-Porque tienes la Death Note, porque es tuya, pero sigue siendo mía.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-La Death Note es mía, pero tú puedes usarla para matar a quien quieras, de esa forma absorbo el tiempo de vida de la persona a la que mataste y lo añado al mío.

-¿Tiempo de vida?

-Los Shinigamis tenemos la capacidad de ver el tiempo de vida restante de un ser vivo cualquiera con sólo verlo. Eso significa que sé exactamente cuándo morirás, o deberías morir naturalmente. Sin embargo, si mueres antes es por causa de una Death Note, y tu tiempo de vida será añadido al del suertudo Shinigami dueño del libro que usaron para matarte.

-Con que absorben vida cuando alguien usa esto... Entonces, ¿vas a usarme solamente para tener más años de vida?

-Es taaaaaan feo cuando lo pones de esa manera -dice, con cara y rostros entristecidos-, pero supongo que sí es así -cambia inmediatamente las facciones de su rostro, se dibuja su típica sonrisa misteriosa, y luego ríe-.

-Eso es tétrico...

-Sí, pero debes admitir que tétrico o no, vale la pena acabar con las personas que no sirven para nada en tu vida.

-Aún tengo que digerir todo esto, ¿vale? Así que mejor no hablemos del tema por ahora.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, luego de una cena común y corriente con mis padres (sólo con la diferencia de la compañía de un demonio que ellos no pueden ver), subí las escaleras y entré a mi cuarto, puse mi bolso y mi morral en la mesita de noche, junto a la Death Note. La habitación está fría, no tengo ánimos de ver qué hay en televisión, así que luego de poner la alarma, me arropo con la cobija hasta la cintura y cierro los ojos. Cuando estoy a punto de dormirme Remi me desea las buenas noches, cosa que me incomoda, abro un ojo y le dedico el mismo deseo, luego lo vuelvo a cerrar y quedo profundamente dormida.


	2. Cadáver

AMARGA VENGANZA

CAPÍTULO II: _Cadáver_

**Hillary.**

Despierto repentinamente de un extraño sueño en el que me ahogo, abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es la figura de Remi en la oscuridad, lo cual me hace gritar. Remi susurra que guarde silencio, y luego entra mi papá y enciende la luz, la cual "me quema" por decirlo de alguna manera.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?! -pregunta mi padre-.

-Esto... Lo siento, he tenido un mal sueño, es todo... -«Al parecer»-.

-¡La próxima vez que sueñes algo malo intenta no expresarlo! De lo contrario, los vecinos nos expresaran su ira -dice él, en un susurro audible, luego apaga la luz y cierra la puerta-.

Miro el reloj, son las 03:00 am. « ¡Maldición!» Es lo único que puedo pensar. Intento conciliar el sueño pero se me hace imposible, así que me levanto y enciendo la luz, tomo mi diario y comienzo a escribir lo que ocurrió el día de ayer, y lo que soñé esta misma madrugada, mientras Remi me mira, extrañada:

-... ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para escribir en tu diario? -dice ella, decidida a romper el silencio-.

-Lo es, pero cuando me despierto en las madrugadas es la mejor forma que tengo para recuperar sueño. Además, no había escrito hoy, tenía que hacerlo.

-¡Qué dedicada eres con tus cosas! -dice, con una sonrisa orgullosa-, me encanta que seas así, me caes bien, ¿sabes?

-¡Gracias! -«Diría que tú también pero, no te conozco lo suficiente, así que me reservaré el comentario hasta el momento en que descubra si eres buena o no»-.

Cuando termino de escribir el resumen del día, de mi sueño, y mis comentarios respecto de ambos, cierro el diario y lo coloco en su sitio. Luego apago la luz y me acuesto a dormir en la cama nuevamente...

* * *

Suena la alarma, « ¡Rayos! ¡Justo cuando estaba a punto de soñar algo!». Abro mis ojos, y Remi está ahí «Parece mi sombra...», en fin, luego de un cálido "buenos días" de parte de ambas, de cepillarme y cambiarme de ropa, bajo para comer el desayuno. Cuál sería mi sorpresa al ver que mi padre no está, y mi madre ha dejado una nota:

«Tu padre ha tenido que irse al trabajo con antelación porque le han llamado para una emergencia. Y yo me cansé de esperarte para desayunar, así que me fui a la oficina. Puedes prepararte lo que quieras, lamento no haber dejado tu desayuno listo. ¡Te amo!» -Tu madre.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora debo prepararme el desayuno e ir caminando al colegio otra vez!

-¿En qué te afecta?

-Es costumbre para nosotros pasar las tres comidas en familia. Pero más importante aún, quería que alguno de los dos me llevara al colegio para ahorrarme la caminata.

-Ah... Pero, ¡no seas sosa! Puedes caminar de aquí al colegio sin problemas, además, ¡yo te haré compañía!

-Gracias pero, ¿vas a estar acompañándome todas las veinticuatro horas del día, todos los días?

-Debería, aunque te daré un poco de espacio si lo deseas, pero no puedo dejarte. Al menos no hasta que se acabe la Death Note.

-¡Estoy harta! ¡Más de una vez te he dicho que no quiero tener nada que ver con el Death Note! ¡No me sirve y no me servirá y por eso no lo quiero ni quiero tenerte a mi lado todos los días del resto de mi desgraciada vida!

-¡Calma! -ríe-, ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad antes de mandarme por donde vine?

-¿Por qué debería?

-Porque estoy casi segura de que no te arrepentirás, y porque me caes bien y quiero conocerte mejor, es todo.

-Ponte en mi lugar, si una criatura mitológica relacionada con la muerte te ofreciera un cuaderno con el que puedes matar gente con tan sólo escribir sus nombres y mantenerte vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día, ¿aceptarías?

-¡Pues claro que sí! -ríe-.

* * *

Luego de desayunar un tazón de cereal, y de caminar varias cuadras en compañía de Remi y su insistencia; llegué al colegio. Mi vida desde hace un tiempo hasta ahora es rutinaria y aburrida, y el colegio es sólo una pérdida de tiempo; Cuento con buenas notas, tal vez la cuarta posición de las diez mejores de la clase, no tengo amigos ni mucho menos amigas porque ya no confío en nadie, todo por culpa de Umeko, a quien solía considerar mi mejor amiga y resultó ser una estúpida víbora. Como es de esperarse, no socializo con nadie y siempre estoy sola en los descansos, leyendo libros o revistas en la biblioteca o el patio; igualmente ocurre a la hora de salida. El día de hoy, vi clases de matemática y de historia, «qué aburrido», y luego llegó el momento del primer descanso; Todos salieron, menos yo, tomé mis cuadernos y los guardé en el morral, excepto el Death Note, pues no me había dado cuenta de que estaba en mi mesa, justo cuando estoy a punto de tomarlo una fastidiosa voz se dirige a mí:

-¡Pero qué tenemos aquí! ¡Hillary! -dice él, riéndose-, ¡la prostituta estudiosa! ¿Cuántos libros lees por año? ¡Tanto que lees y no eres la mejor de la clase! Pero claro, seguro eso es porque lees libros titulados "Cómo llevar hombres guapos a la cama para mujeres amateur".

Sus amigos, más estúpidos que él, se ríen del chiste mientras abandonan la habitación. Es Shun, un imbécil cuyo único propósito es hacerme la vida imposible y/o reírse de mí junto con sus allegados; él fue el primero a quien Umeko le contó mi secreto, mi amor por Sora (y según ella, algo más), y Shun se encargó de difundirlo a todo el colegio. No sé a cuál de los dos soporto menos.

-¿Quién era ese? -pregunta Remi, cuando todos se han ido-.

-Un idiota llamado Shun... ¿Sabes qué? ¡Estoy cansada! No me importa si me arrepentiré de esto o no... -abro el Death Note- ¡Explícame cómo funciona por favor!

-¡Aaaah! ¡Jajajajaja! -ríe ella, revoloteando y volando de un lado a otro, notablemente feliz- ¡Me alegra saber que estás interesada en usarlo! ¡Sabía que tarde o temprano lo probarías! ¡Te gustará, te lo prometo!

-¿Serías tan amable?

-Escribes el nombre de la persona a quien quieres matar, debes pensar en el rostro de la persona para que esta pueda morir; trata de escribir lo más rápido que puedas, pues si no escribes la causa de muerte en cuarenta segundos, morirá por una causa predeterminada: ataque al corazón. Luego de los cuarenta segundos, tienes seis minutos para especificar los detalles de la muerte.

-Vale... ¿Y luego de que escriba el nombre la persona inmediatamente morirá?

-Corrección, cuarenta segundos después de que escribas la causa de muerte, la persona fallecerá.

-Bueno, es suficiente para mí -digo, respirando profundamente y poniendo el lápiz sobre una de las hojas, para luego escribir-:

«Shun. Causa de muerte: Paro respiratorio.»

«Eso será suficiente» pienso, «Estoy lista para lo que sea». Luego de unos cuantos instantes algo vacíos y silenciosos en los que Remi y yo sólo intercambiábamos la mirada, se oyen gritos de desesperación, e inmediatamente una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de mi acompañante Shinigami. Ambas nos dirigimos hacia el patio, de donde provienen los gritos, y efectivamente hay una considerable cantidad de gente agrupada alrededor de algo, me acerco y pregunto a alguien:

-¡Hola! Disculpa, ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

-¡Shun ha muerto! -responde él, casi rompiendo en lágrimas-.

-¡Oh, Pobre! ¡Gracias!

Luego, disimuladamente, busco una forma de ver el cadáver; cuando lo consigo, todo alrededor se torna gris y mis ojos sólo pueden ver el cuerpo muerto de Shun: «Lo he matado... ¡Lo he matado!».


	3. Hermanos

AMARGA VENGANZA

CAPÍTULO III: _Hermanos_

**Kasumi.**

Que a mitad del descanso alguien corra a decirte entre gritos y lágrimas que tu hermano ha muerto, podría ser un trauma. Apenas me lo dijeron, fui corriendo al lugar del acontecimiento en donde efectivamente el cuerpo de Shun se encontraba inerte en el piso, me invadió una mezcla de sentimientos demasiado extremos, pero el que más resaltaba de todos ellos y el que di a demostrar, fue ira:

-¡Shun! -Grito, agachándome y poniéndome al lado de mi hermano- ¡Maldición! ¡Despierta! ¡Shun! ¡Shun!

¡¿Quién te hizo esto?! ¡¿Quién de ustedes le hizo esto?! -Grito, mirando a todas las personas alrededor de nosotros- ¡¿Por qué?! -Doy un golpe al suelo, está duro, duele, pero no más que la pérdida de mi único hermano- ¿Por qué?.. -Digo para mí misma en un tono mucho más calmado, con lágrimas en los ojos, la voz débil y con un dolor indescriptible en el corazón, para luego poner mi cabeza en el pecho de mi fallecido hermano-.

Tengo la atención de todos, lo sé porque puedo escuchar perfectamente sus susurros: «Pobrecita...», «No sabía que Shun tenía una hermana», «Shun era un buen chico», entre otras cosas. Levanto la mirada un instante: todos nos miran, pero ya nadie dice nada, sus expresiones son varias, algunos lloran, otros sólo expresan condolencia, otros sólo están aquí por la cantidad de gente y para saber qué ocurrió, en fin, no me importa nada, tan sólo quiero que mi hermano reaccione, pero, sé que no será así; pongo mi mano en su cuello para sentir su pulso, pero no puedo percibir la más mínima señal de vida, le doy un beso en la frente a mi hermano y le susurro en el oído «Te amo, adiós...», y nuevamente rompo en llanto por unos minutos más.

Poco después suena el timbre que indica que el descanso ha terminado, llega una ambulancia, es vano todo, pues ya todos sabemos que está muerto; Aún no me siento lo suficientemente bien: estoy triste y colérica al mismo tiempo; Un directivo me pide que deje que se lleven el cuerpo de mi hermano y que entre a clase, pero obviamente hago justamente lo opuesto y me meto en la ambulancia con mi hermano, « ¡Maldición, pero qué descarados! ¿Mi hermano muere y aun así pretenden que entre a clases? ¡Es inaudito!». El camino durante la ida al hospital fue de lo más silente, nadie en la ambulancia dice nada en lo absoluto. Al llegar, llevan a mi hermano a una sala y me piden que no entre aún, Entonces Khaki me habla:

-¡Has montado una tremenda escena allá en el colegio, Kasumi!

Saco el teléfono y lo pongo en mi oído para disimular:

-¿Aló? ¿Dónde rayos estabas cuando todo ocurrió?

-¿Por qué te pones eso en el oído? -Pregunta él, entre risas-.

-Porque te recuerdo que estamos en un sitio público y no quiero que crean que estoy loca o hablando sola, Khaki.

-Muy inteligente, pero no es de esperar menos de ti, Kasumi. Aquí entre nos, me preocupa un poco la repentina muerte de tu hermano -comenta-.

-A mí también, estoy muy mal, y se me hace algo sospechoso... ¿Cuántos años de vida me habías dicho que le quedaban?

-Alrededor de 37 si mal no recuerdo...

-¡Entonces es más que evidente que murió a causa de una Death Note!

-No sabía que en esta ciudad hubieran más Shinigami, no me he percatado de ninguno.

-¡Khaki por Dios, eso es lo que menos importa! Lo que importa es... -guardo silencio un momento y espero a que una anciana, que tenía un rato mirándome, continúe con su camino- que sea capaz de descubrir quién fue la maldita sanguijuela que mató a mi hermano -digo, a modo de susurro, pero sé que Khaki puede escucharme a la perfección-.

-Te conozco -dice él- estás destrozada Kasumi, ¿por qué no dejas que todo lo que tienes acumulado termine de salir?

-Lo haré cuando me dejen estar con mi hermano, nos dejarán por completo solos, y obviamente podremos comunicarnos tú y yo normalmente, sin tener que... -espero a que otra persona continúe su camino- disimular tanto.

-¡Jeje! Ansío ese momento, pero, debes admitir que, esto es muy gracioso -dice él-.

-Sé que tratas de contagiarme buen humor y dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro Khaki, gracias, aprecio el esfuerzo pero, este no es el momento para la felicidad... -digo, y luego seco una lágrima antes de que llegue a mi mejilla-.

-Vale, lo siento... Sabes que me pone mal verte así...

-Gracias Khaki, eres lo único que me queda ahora que... Shun se fue... -seco otra lágrima-... ¡Demonios! ¡Quiero que nos dejen entrar ya!

Parece que escucharon mi petición (Gracias a Dios), pues luego de que dije eso una enfermera salió para decirme que efectivamente no había nada que hacer, pero que podía pasar para despedirme de Shun.

Luego de que entramos nos dejan por completo solos, ya puedo desplomarme junto a mi hermano y dejar salir todas las lágrimas que tengo acumuladas; En la habitación hay silencio, a excepción de mi llanto. Khaki me mira, pero no dice ni una palabra ni hace un intento de consolarme, «aparentemente dos años conmigo han sido suficientes como para saber cuándo actuar y cuándo no... ». Luego de un rato eterno, me levanto de donde estaba y pongo mi mano encima de la de mi hermano, dirijo la mirada hacia los ojos de Khaki, quien ahora se acerca a mí para escuchar lo que tengo que decirle:

-Tenemos que encontrar al bastardo que le hizo esto a Shun, para que pague.

-Será un placer para mí ayudarte, Kasumi.

Soy huérfana, igual que mi hermano, por tanto éramos lo único que el otro tenía, aunque, el siempre tuvo muchos amigos, a diferencia de mí. Ahora que él se fue, sólo me queda Khaki, el Shinigami dueño de la Death Note que encontré hace años atrás. Él, además de Shun, es mi único amigo, y más que eso, mi confidente. Considero que ningún otro humano ha logrado tener una relación tan cercana con su Shinigami, como la mía.

-¿Quién habrá sido? -pregunta él-.

-No lo sé con exactitud, pero tengo una teoría. Sólo pudo haber sido alguien que tuviera un conflicto con él, conflicto que aún desconozco, pero no por mucho tiempo. No obstante, no descartaré la posibilidad de que alguien más cercano a él haya sido el asesino.

-Muy inteligente de tu parte, ¿algo más?

-Estoy casi cien por ciento segura de que el asesino está en su clase... Creo que tengo un plan, Khaki...

-Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, Kasumi...

* * *

**Hillary.**

«Santo Cielo... ¡Lo he matado! ¡Lo he matado!», Es lo único que pude pensar el resto del descanso, de las clases, y de la tarde. Es un sentimiento horrible de culpa que desgarra por dentro, me siento como una asesina, una desgraciada asesina, pero Remi está de lo más contenta, camino a casa le pregunto:

-¿Por qué tan feliz? ¿No te da tristeza que... -cambio el tono de voz de normal a susurro- haya matado a alguien?

-Déjame hacerte una pregunta similar querida, ¿Por qué tan triste? ¿No te da felicidad que hayas matado a alguien?

-¡Pues la verdad es que no! Quiero decir, ¡No pensé que realmente moriría! ¡Era escéptica de todo esto del Death Note hasta que me di cuenta de que es real!

-Pensé que sabías que era real desde que aparecí en tu vida Hillary.

-Si te soy honesta hasta hoy solía creer que todo era un mal sueño del que no había conseguido salir, pero no. Esto es real, y la muerte que causé fue real.

-Se me hace difícil creer eso, pero supongo que lo haré.

-Cuando dijiste que el precio era la culpa... ¿te referías a esto?

-Ciertamente, pero te acostumbrarás a matar gente.

-¡Claro que no! Yo no... ¡Yo no quiero asesinar a una persona más! -Susurro-.

-¿Perdón?

-¿No te basta con que te haya añadido muchos años de vida por tan sólo no controlar mis sentimientos de rabia?

-37 Años no es gran cosa.

-¡No para ti! Si pudiera regresar el tiempo y haber dejado el Death Note en donde la encontré, o si en estos momentos pudiera revivir a Shun...

-¿De qué te serviría? ¡Ese canalla sólo disfrutaba de hacerte sentir mal!

-Es cierto, pero no era razón suficiente como para que quisiera matarlo...

-¡Si no hubiera sido razón suficiente para matarlo no lo habrías hecho! ¿No crees? Así que si lo hiciste, fue porque merecía morir. Ahora deja de quejarte de mí y de la Death Note.

-¡No me estoy quejando de ti!

-Al quejarte del cuaderno, estás quejándote también de mí y de la facilidad que te estoy concediendo.

-Estoy... Cansada. No tengo ánimos ni siquiera para comer, sólo quiero ir a mi casa y dormir.

Al entrar a mi hogar, mis padres estaban en la cocina preparando la cena y viendo algo de TV, olía delicioso, seguramente lo que cenaríamos esa noche serían unas milanesas de pollo con unas cuantas porciones de arroz, pero no quería comer eso por dos razones: la primera, porque quiero convertirme en vegetariana y la segunda, porque la culpa me consume de adentro hacia afuera, y eso hace que no tenga el más mínimo rastro de apetito; les informé a mis padres que no tenía mucho apetito y cené sólo una minúscula porción de arroz. Remi, por su parte, tomó un paquete con galletas que estaba guardado en mi cuarto (no sé cómo lo obtuvo) y esa fue su cena. Encendí la computadora portátil y me acosté en la cama fría, me arropé y bajé la temperatura del aire acondicionado pues el cuarto estaba lo suficientemente bien como para dormir al cabo de un rato. Me puse a leer unos ensayos en internet sobre el tema que nos evaluarían al día siguiente, y luego de ver que Remi se había quedado dormida, leí también unos artículos sobre los Shinigami y las Death Note para aprender más. Sé que no debí haberlo hecho, y no reducía la culpabilidad que sentía, pero ya eso no me importaba, lo importante era saciar mi curiosidad y responder a al menos la mitad de mis preguntas, y así fue.

Aprendí que aún si arranco una hoja del Death Note, seguirá teniendo el mismo efecto que estando en el mismo; que si no pienso en el rostro de la persona mientras escribo su nombre, no le ocurrirá nada y todo lo que haya escrito habrá sido en vano; que los Shinigami son capaces de ver no sólo el tiempo restante de vida natural de una persona, sino también su nombre; Que un Shinigami abandona al humano poseedor de su Death Note si el cuaderno se acaba o el individuo muere; en fin, información variada que se me hizo verdaderamente útil. Cuando el sueño se apoderó de mí, apagué la PC y la puse en la mesa más cercana, luego coloqué la alarma y me arropé hasta la cintura, para posteriormente quedarme dormida. Comienzo a soñar: Gritos, Sangre, Dolor, Lágrimas, Cadáveres, finalmente la imagen de algo que parece portar una sotana larguísima como vestimenta, poco a poco esa imagen va acercándose hasta el punto en que (se supondría) está justo enfrente de mí, y entonces la figura se gira y me hace mirar a un espejo, donde obviamente está reflejado mi rostro, pero considerablemente más pálido, y cuando grito se escucha una horrible voz que parece venir del infierno y que me pone los pelos de punta.

Despierto de golpe con el corazón acelerado, miro la hora: 03:01 am. « ¡Rayos! ¡Otra vez me despierto a la hora muerta!»; Tomo el diario y me pongo bajo las sábanas, aún tiemblo un poco; con la luz de mi teléfono celular iluminando comienzo a escribir desesperadamente todo lo que vi en el sueño, o mejor dicho, pesadilla, hasta que las ganas de continuar durmiendo vuelven a tomar posesión de mí, entonces guardo el diario y pongo el teléfono junto a la alarma, para dormir hasta el día siguiente.


	4. Amiga

AMARGA VENGANZA

CAPÍTULO IV: _Amiga_

**Hillary.**

Otro día en mi vida. Suena la alarma, doy los buenos días a Remi y me preparo para ir al colegio. Al bajar las escaleras, escucho el sonido de la tostadora, «Al menos hoy compartiremos el desayuno», al entrar en la cocina mis padres me reciben con una amplia sonrisa. Mañana ambos me darán la mesada, lo cual hace que dibuje una sonrisa en mi rostro. Luego conversamos breves momentos:

-¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela? -Pregunta mi padre-.

-Pues, bien, supongo...

-¿Sabes? Me he enterado que un compañero tuyo ha muerto -comenta mi madre-.

-Esto, sí, Shun, el... se ahogó.

Remi ríe, sólo yo puedo oírla, y sé por qué lo hace. Toso para hacerle notar mi incomodidad y ella se detiene.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas medicina? -Pregunta mi madre-.

-¡No, no, nada de qué preocuparse, estoy bien! Gracias por preguntar.

Papá deja de leer el periódico y me da un pan tostado justo como me gusta: Ni muy blanco ni demasiado tostado. Le unta mantequilla de maní y me da un caluroso buen provecho junto con un beso en la frente. Mamá, por su parte, me sirve un jugo de manzana en una pequeña taza y también me da el buen provecho. Los tres desayunamos y luego nos despedimos. Papá me lleva al colegio el día de hoy, «Mañana le ha de tocar a mamá, ¡jeje!», y Remi nos sigue desde atrás, volando. Durante el camino me preparo para la evaluación del día recordando tantos detalles como puedo acerca de lo que leí anoche, le pido la bendición a mi papá y bajo del coche, luego cierro la puerta y me adentro en el sitio más aburrido de mi vida: El salón de clases.

La profesora entrega hojas con las preguntas del examen, «Selección simple, ¿acaso le ha dado un ataque de bondad a esta señora?», pienso, mientras tomo mi bolígrafo de la suerte (no me gusta hacer exámenes con lápices ni portaminas) y comienzo a llenar las casillas que solicitan mis datos personales. Luego aparece Remi, quien comienza a soplarme las respuestas de una chica que está al frente de mí, « ¿Qué rayos? ¡No se lo he pedido! Aunque... Teniendo en cuenta que le he dado más importancia a los artículos de las Death Note que a los ensayos del tema, ¡esta ayuda no me viene nada mal!». A, D, C, B, A, B, C, B, E, D. En ese preciso orden. Luego tanto ella como yo nos levantamos y entregamos el examen al mismo tiempo. La profesora, quien notablemente está aburrida, recibe los exámenes y nos pide que nos vayamos para asegurarse que el resto de alumnos no se copien, «Aunque, ya yo lo hice y ella no tiene ni idea». La chica y yo hacemos caso y, puesto que a continuación viene el descanso, estamos libres. Iba a tomar el camino a la biblioteca cuando me detiene:

-¡Hey, tú!

-¿Yo...?

-¡Sí! ¿A dónde vas?

-Esto... -me extraña mucho que me hable una compañera de clase, pero respondo normalmente-...A la biblioteca.

-¿Por qué no vamos juntas a la cafetería y compramos algo apetitoso? Quiero decir, ¿Querrías ir conmigo?

Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me piden algo así, (todo desde Umeko y Shun divulgaron cosas falsas de mí), y puesto que esta tía no tiene mala pinta, acepto su amable invitación.

En la cafetería no hay mucha gente, las señoras que trabajan allí inspeccionan la comida probándolas con cucharas distintas. Lo bueno de este sitio es que al menos la comida es de calidad: No hay pelos, ni nada que no pertenezca al platillo, el cual está a la temperatura adecuada y aseguran las señoras que, ni una mosca se atreve a posarse sobre el platillo, no mientras ellas estén pendientes. Son mujeres a quienes admiro, conocen a todos los estudiantes, y para todos tienen un comentario gracioso o un consejo guardado al momento de servirles su porción del platillo de hoy, y por eso y más son queridas por todos, incluso por mí. Remi nos sigue, lo confirmo cuando giro la cabeza un momento detrás de nosotras mientras caminamos. No hablamos entre nosotras durante el camino, ni cuando saludamos a las señoras y les pedimos una pequeña porción de algo rico, y nos entregan dos Waffles pequeños a cada una. Digo pequeños porque sin exagerar son del tamaño de la palma de mi mano, y he visto Waffles más grandes que esos. Agradecemos a las señoras y luego iba a tomar un paseo por el patio cuando la chica me detuvo:

-¿Qué? ¿No quieres comer conmigo?

-¿Ah? Esto... ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Pues... Supongo que gracias -digo, caminando de vuelta hacia ella-.

-A ti -me guiñe un ojo y me dedica una sonrisa-.

Acto seguido, aún con los Waffles en las manos, nos dirigimos hacia las mesas, nos sentamos en la que ella prefirió: Una del fondo de la cafetería, donde nadie se daría cuenta de su existencia. Yo no suelo comer en la cafetería, sino en el patio, por lo que me pregunto si esta es su mesa particular.

Entonces nos damos un mutuo buen provecho y probamos los Waffles: Son sabrosos, suaves, aún están tibios, dulces, si comiéramos más de dos sería algo empalagoso, pero dos es la cantidad suficiente para disfrutar de este pequeño postre lleno de amor y dulzor. Por la cara que tiene esta muchacha, puedo deducir que le gusta el bocado que se ha metido a la boca tanto como a mí. Debido a su tamaño, tardamos poco tiempo en comerlo. Entonces, cuando vamos a empezar a comer el segundo, ella inicia una conversación:

-Perdona el descaro -dice ella, mordiendo delicadamente su Waffle-, pero, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¡No es un descaro, descuida! -muerdo mi Waffle-, Mi nombre es...

No digo nada hasta terminarme el Waffle, y notablemente la chica había esperado una respuesta antes:

-¿Es...?

-Hillary.

-¡Ah...! Ya sé. Bueno, lo del descaro lo dije porque, me sé todos los nombres de mis compañeros de clase, pero soy mala con los rostros y si te soy honesta, no... conozco mucha gente de este sitio salvo al personal, el profesorado y el panel directivo.

-Comprendo... ¿No tienes amigos? «Esto me huele algo raro...».

-Verdaderamente no.

-Hmm...«¿Será esta chica nueva? ¿Habrá entrado este año y estoy tan metida en mis libros y en mi propia vida que no me fijé de su existencia?...». ¿De casualidad entraste este año?

-Sí, soy nueva.

-¡Ah, muy bien, Bienvenida en ese caso! Es normal que te sientas así por ser nueva. Aunque, yo tengo al menos tres años en este colegio y tampoco tengo amigos, solía tenerlos, o eso creía, pero eso es otra historia... «Se corroboró mi teoría».

-Me llamo Amaya.

-Es un gusto.

-El gusto es mío.

-Bueno, disculpa que no haya notado tu existencia antes. Suelo estar muy concentrada en mis lecturas y asuntos personales y no suelo socializar con nadie, de hecho, si no me hubieses invitado acá contigo, habría ido a la biblioteca a leer algo bueno.

-¡Oh...! Pues, qué bien. Y descuida. Creo que la soledad es algo que tenemos en común, ¿no crees?

-Sí... « ¿Qué quiere de mí...».

-Pero, espero podamos ser amigas...

Luego de que dijo eso no pude evitar toser.

-¡Discúlpame! Amanecí con una tos similar a esa por razones que desconozco... «Soy buena dando excusas, al menos, ¡jejeje!».

-¡No te preocupes! Deberías tomarte algo para esa tos.

-Gracias por preocuparte, pareces mi mamá... « ¿Alguien que no es mi familia acaba de preocuparse por mí...?».

-¡Jaja! Bueno... ¿Y por qué no tienes amigos o amigas, si tienes más tiempo que yo en este lugar?

-Los tenía, creía haber conocido la amistad verdadera desde que entré en secundaria, pero todo cambió. Dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados que hizo que tomara la decisión de no confiar en nadie y alejarme de todos, refugiándome en historias, sueños, experiencias e incluso fantasías que no son mías: Los libros.

-¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?

-Prefiero no hablar de eso... « ¿Piensas que acabando de llegar a mi vida te contaré el porqué de mi política de no hacer "amigos"? ¡Piensa diez veces más! Ya he dicho mucho, tienes suerte».

-Vale, de acuerdo, disculpa, si no quieres hablar de eso, no importa.

-Descuida.

Amaya y yo pasamos juntas el resto de la hora del examen, del primer descanso, y de la salida, conversando y conociéndonos mejor, hasta que mi papá llegó para recogerme. No parece ser mala persona, de hecho, me cae bien, pero no me fiaré de ella. No aún, y no le contaré ninguno de mis secretos, aunque ya no tengo, pero si los tuviera, no lo haría. Se los contaría primero a Remi que a cualquier otra persona, en cualquier caso. Al llegar a casa, la cena aún no estaba por prepararse, Papá me dijo que Mamá llegaría tarde en la madrugada y que mañana no trabajaría como compensación. Por lo que él se encargaría de comenzar a preparar la cena para ambos. Mientras tanto, subí a mi cuarto y me acosté en la cama, porque lo necesitaba y porque el cuarto estaba muy fresco y la cama, por lógica, estaría irresistible, y así fue. Entonces Remi y yo conversamos:

-¡Hola Hillary!

-Hola... -digo, con la cara en la almohada-.

-¿Por qué esos ánimos?

-Estoy cansada.

-¿Reflexionaste acerca del Death Note?

-Sí...

-¿Cuál es tu conclusión?

Cambio mi posición, estoy boca arriba y aún en la cama, pero ahora mirando a Remi.

-Mi conclusión es, que lo conservaré un tiempo, no porque quiera asesinar a la gente, sino porque creo que te necesito.

-¡Qué tierna! ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque podrías ser mi amiga, tal vez, posiblemente. Suponiendo que no dejo que nadie más toque el Death Note, nadie te podrá ver ni oír salvo yo, y por ello tal vez pueda desahogarme contigo y ser quien soy, al menos, con alguien real.

-¿Alguien real?

-Sí, pues solía tener amigos, ya sabes, imaginarios... Me desahogaba con peluches...

-¡Ah!... ¡Qué tierna eres!

-¿Quieres dejar de decirme tierna? -vuelvo a mi posición original, boca abajo con la cara en la almohada-.

-¡Pero es que... lo eres!

-Lo que digas... quiero dormir.

Y justo entonces papá comenzó a gritar para que bajara a cenar. Con toda la pereza y las ganas de dormir del mundo, comencé a bajar las escaleras (que se me hicieron eternas al ritmo tan pausado al que iba).

Al llegar, mi padre me espera en la mesa con una bolsa de pan caliente recién traída de la panadería:

-¿No se suponía que ibas a cocinar? -digo, extrañada-.

-Digamos que hubo un repentino cambio de planes, y necesito que me ayudes a limpiar la cocina y los trastes para que tu mamá no se entere.

-¿Y qué gano yo?

-Que tu mamá no se enfade con nosotros.

-...

-Te daré un poco de dinero extra en tu próxima mesada.

-Trato...

Y con todo el cansancio del mundo, luego de comer varios panes en platos de plástico, me dispongo a ayudar a papá a limpiar sus intentos fallidos de hacer un plato gourmet con todo el cariño del mundo para su hija. Reitero para hacer énfasis: Intento Fallido. Luego de desechar la comida desperdiciada, lavo el sartén y la olla mientras papá limpia la cocina. Acabamos nuestra labor tarde, pero el esfuerzo ha valido la pena: Todo está impecable, como si no hubiésemos cenado hoy. Estoy muerta, me tumbo en el sofá y le digo a Remi que apague el aire acondicionado en mi habitación, pues sabía que esa noche, el sofá sería mi lugar de descanso...

* * *

**Kasumi.**

Llego a la habitación con pocas ganas de dormir, esperando a que Khaki me diga si consiguió algún otro Shinigami. Cierro la puerta, me siento en la cama y espero, Khaki no llega, entonces pregunto:

-¿Cuándo piensas aparecerte?

Justo luego, Khaki se deja ver, y me mira, sonriendo:

-¡Heme aquí, Kasumi!

-No me hagas esperar Khaki, dime lo que quiero saber.

-He visto a un par de chicas hoy con un Shinigami que se me ha hecho extrañamente familiar, sin embargo, desconozco cuál de ambas es la portadora del Death Note.

-¿De qué grado son?

-Eran compañeras de tu hermano, si es lo que quieres saber.

-¡Dime los nombres!

-No pude, Kasumi.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡No me engañes!

-No te estoy engañando, no detallé sus nombres, ni años de vida, ni fecha de muerte. Me enfoqué más en las señoritas que en sus datos.

-Khaki, me dificultas el trabajo... -suspiro-...Pero gracias. Al menos ya sé en dónde buscar.

-No hay de qué, Kasumi. Todo sea porque estés feliz.

-Estaré feliz luego de que le haga pagar a la asesina, sea cual sea. ¿Cómo eran?

-Una era rubia, de cabello liso. La otra tenía un tono más cercano al castaño en el pelo, pero se me hacía más que todo anaranjado, y rizado. Era natural, sí. De mediana estatura, la rubia era más alta que la peli-naranja, la primera tenía ojos verdes y la segunda ojos miel.

-Vale, eso debe servir de algo, creo que ya tengo una idea de sus rostros. Mañana llevaré a cabo el plan de una vez por todas, durante el descanso, independientemente de lo que ocurra.

-Estaré contigo en todo momento, Kasumi.

-Gracias Khaki, Shun y yo...ambos, te lo agradecemos...

Y me acosté en la cama para llorar hasta quedarme dormida, más me vale descansar, pues mañana es el día.


	5. Juego de Azar

AMARGA VENGANZA

CAPÍTULO V: _Juego de Azar_

**Hillary.**

El buen día de mamá es despertarme gritando "¿Por qué rayos estás dormida en el sofá? ¿Tu papá sabe de esto? ¿Por qué no te llevó a tu cuarto?". Le expliqué que estaba muy cansada porque ayer hubo educación física y no tenía ánimos ni energía suficiente para subir las escaleras hasta mi cuarto, y le dije que dormí bien. Como me creyó, decidí ir al baño a cepillarme y darme una ducha caliente. Luego, me vestí con el desgraciado uniforme. Me puse el suéter, pues a mamá le gusta ver que lo lleve puesto. Y bajé para desayunar. Mamá está cansada, muy cansada, está sentada semi-dormida en la silla "leyendo" el periódico mientras papá le pone cereal a su tazón, al de mamá, y al mío. Luego toma la leche y la derrama en su tazón y en el de mamá, para después tomar el jugo de naranja y dármelo en una taza. Nos damos el buen provecho y comenzamos a comer mientras mamá sigue leyendo el periódico. Cuando papá se marcha, luego de darme la bendición, aún hay un tiempo considerable antes de que toquen el timbre, por lo que dejo que mamá descanse mientras ordeno mi bolso, meto los libros y cuadernos necesarios, el dinero para el almuerzo, y la Death Note al final, «Por si acaso». Luego bajo las escaleras de nuevo y despierto a mamá para que me lleve al colegio. Ella se tropieza varias veces en un intento por encontrar las llaves de su auto, pero no parece que se dé cuenta de ello, pues sólo se levanta y sigue con lo que tiene que hacer. «Supongo que así es como se siente tener una mamá Zombi...». Mamá camina hacia el auto y abre la puerta, ambas entramos, y luego pretende cerrar la puerta desde adentro con la llave. Así que yo cierro a la puerta y meto la llave en su sitio, y mamá espabila y comienza a conducir normalmente. Está ahora más despierta que antes, pero siento que sigue dormida a la vez. Hoy hay tráfico, lo que significa que si no hago que mamá se entretenga hablando conmigo, se dormirá y tendré que resolverme, cosa que no debe suceder. Finalmente, luego de una odisea para poder llegar al colegio, pido la bendición a mamá y bajo del carro corriendo, directo al salón de clases.

El día de hoy está todo tan aburrido, que me dedico a anotar los títulos y subtítulos de cada objetivo en el cuaderno, para investigar el tema más a fondo y con más calma en casa. El resto de la hora, me entretengo haciendo dibujos en el cuaderno y oyendo la voz de cada profesor narrando el contenido que le corresponde, prestando atención de vez en cuando y anotando una que otra cosa que considero importante. Suena el timbre que indica el primer descanso, me levanto de mi asiento para buscar a Amaya, pero no está en el salón. «Debe estar esperándome en la cafetería». Salgo, y para mi sorpresa, la recién conocida habla con Umeko, ambas me sonríen y saludan. Yo les devuelvo el saludo, pero no le sonrío a ninguna. Luego continúo con mi camino, pero en vez de ir a la cafetería, decido ir a la biblioteca, para meditar un poco y leer un libro tal vez, ¡ah! Y saludar a la bibliotecaria, quien seguramente ha de estar preocupada porque no me ha visto en un tiempo.

Hago lo propio al entrar a la biblioteca, la señorita Yoko me recibe cálidamente con una sonrisa y me devuelve el saludo, el día de hoy lee algo relacionado con cocina. Me adentro en mi lugar de paz y meditación: La Biblioteca. Está toda para mí, me pongo en la mesa de siempre en la silla de siempre y me siento. «Con que tenemos que la señorita No-Conozco-A-Nadie, se junta con la señorita Soy-Una-Zorra-Inventa-Chismes, ¿debería hacerle algo por ello?...». Tomo la Death Note y la abro, busco un bolígrafo rojo en mi bolso y lo tomo, cuando estoy a punto de escribir escucho su voz:

-¡Hey, tú!

-¿Ah?... « ¿Qué rayos?».

-¡Ni se te ocurra escribir un nombre más, o acabarás contigo misma!

-¿Quién anda ahí? « ¿Era esa la voz de...?».

Y entonces la señorita Yoko se acerca para decirme que guarde silencio y tome mis apuntes sin hablar, además de un comentario extra:

-Al parecer cada vez que vienes a la biblioteca te da por hablar sola, ¿eh?

Lo ha dicho a modo de broma, por lo que me río silenciosamente y le pido me disculpe. Mientras se marcha, me dispongo a escribir el nombre de quien podría ser mi próxima víctima.

Pero luego me detengo, « ¿Merece que le haga esto? ¿Una recién conocida? No es mi amiga, no. Pero, tampoco es para hacerle esto. Quiero decir, ¿Por qué hacerle eso? ¿Por qué acabar con su vida sólo por que habló con alguien a quien le tienes rencor? No lo hagas, Hillary, no». Y luego de pensar eso, sencillamente cierro el Death note y lo guardo en mi bolso, junto con el bolígrafo. Me dispongo a seleccionar un libro cualquiera para despejar la mente y escucho a Amaya:

-¡Pero si aquí estás!

-¡Ho-Hola! « ¡Santa Madre! ¿De dónde apareció ésta chica tan de repente? Menos mal no hice nada, ¡Iba a morir frente a mí!».

-Pensé que estarías en la cafetería...

-Pues no, no tengo hambre.

-Al menos pudiste haberme dicho, ¿no?

-Sí bueno, no quería interrumpir tus conversaciones. Me alegro de que estés socializando, por cierto -Sonrío, hipócritamente-.

-Estuve hablando con Umeko...

-Disculpa pero me gustaría leer un rato...

-No sé si lo que me dijo es verdad. Por eso quería preguntarte directamente a ti, no cambiará en nada nuestra amistad, en serio...

-Dije que quiero leer, ¿no me has escuchado?

-¿Es verdad que tuviste relaciones con Sora mientras estabas con Ryo?

-¡Vete de aquí! -Le lanzo el libro que estaba intentando leer en la cara, y ella sólo se queda ahí parada-.

-...Lo siento. No quería hacerte enfadar.

-Sí bueno...Yo lamento haberte lanzado ese interesante libro -y dicho esto, recojo el objeto en cuestión-.

-...Es que todos me han dicho eso y no les creo pero...

-Ni una palabra más. No, no tuve relaciones con nadie... -bajo la cabeza- Yo soy...virgen.

-Sabía que lo que decían eran puros rumores, tu eres una muy buena persona como para cometer un acto de infidelidad.

-Gracias por el buen concepto que tienes de mí.

-No hay de qué...Eres mi amiga después de todo -sonríe- y tenía que hacerte saber lo que otros dicen de ti.

-Sí, gracias, todo ese tipo de cosas lo sé, no es la primera vez que escucho esa pregunta. -Pongo el libro en su sitio- Esos rumores están corriendo desde hace tiempo.

-... ¿Puedo...Confiarte un secreto?

-No te recomiendo que lo hagas -Digo, tomando mis cosas y poniéndome en marcha de vuelta al salón de clases-.

-¡Espérame! -Grita, mientras corre para alcanzarme-.

«Si me ve como su amiga es su problema. Es un lindo detalle el hecho de que quiera compartir un secreto conmigo, pero bien ese secreto podría ser falso…En todo caso, como no puedo asegurar completamente que lo mantendré oculto, prefiero no escucharlo…»

Repentinamente me detengo justo al lado de la puerta al salón, y Amaya también ahora que me ha alcanzado. No puedo evitar notar que una chica, tal vez de uno o dos grados mayor, camina lentamente al otro lado del pasillo, observándonos a ambas. Amaya también se da cuenta, pero guarda silencio. Sólo le devolvemos la mirada a la chica hasta que se aleja y por consiguiente deja de mirarnos.

-¿Quién era ella? ¿La conoces? -Pregunta Amaya-.

-Pues la verdad no...Pero tiene cierto parecido con...-Un dolor fuerte impacta mi cerebro y hace que deje escapar un minúsculo gemido mientras visualizo la cara de Shun. Luego sacudo lentamente la cabeza y despejo todo pensamiento, lo cual me hace sentir más relajada. Aunque, estoy algo mareada-.

-¿Estás bien?

-...Sólo un poco mareada, es todo.

-¿Un parecido con...?

-...No recuerdo. Pero se me parece a alguien que he visto -digo, abriendo la puerta y entrando, seguida por Amaya, justo a tiempo, pues apenas nos sentamos suena el timbre que anuncia el final del descanso-.

* * *

**Khaki.**

-¿Alguna novedad? -Pregunta Kasumi en un tono que sólo yo puedo escuchar-.

-No. Hoy no he visto al Shinigami de ayer. Pero sí a...

En ese momento Kasumi disminuye el ritmo y mira hacia la puerta del salón en el que solía estudiar su hermano, puedo notar que observa a las señoritas que están a punto de entrar. Cuando una de ellas le devuelve la mirada, y luego la otra casi por inercia hace lo mismo. «Son ellas, inconfundiblemente. Hillary, Amaya. Esos son sus nombres, mejor se lo comunico a Kasumi. Me llama la atención el hecho de que a una le queda un sólo año de vida. Me pregunto por qué...». Y cuando estamos suficientemente lejos y Kasumi ha apartado su mirada de las chicas, me dice:

-Se me hacen sospechosas.

-Kasumi...

-Sé lo que vas a decirme Khaki: "Todo el mundo es sospechoso para ti en situaciones como ésta", "Estás viendo demasiadas novelas"...

-Son ellas.

-¡¿Qué?! -Grita, y todos en el pasillo la quedan mirando, ella se da cuenta; simplemente abre la puerta de su salón y trata de olvidar que al menos seis personas la acaban de tomar por loca- Hablamos luego... -susurra, sentándose en su puesto, luego de lo cual suena el timbre-.

Me entretengo la duración de las clases prestando atención a las mismas. «Es increíble lo mucho que se complican los humanos en enseñar tantas cosas poco necesarias…». Y luego de que me aburro de ello, ojeo el tiempo de vida de todos los que están en ese lugar: La media general es de 50 años cada uno, algunos tienen más, otros un poco menos, y al profesor le quedan unos 34. Finalmente, me entretengo mirando los ojos de Kasumi, ¡Oh, mi amada! Si tan sólo supieras que este amor imposible me tiene tan distraído y contento, y al mismo tiempo tan desesperado y desanimado. No me atrevo ni me atreveré a ver el tiempo que te queda pues yo soy capaz de darte el mío para que esa belleza perdure tanto como yo debería hacerlo. ¡Oh querida, Dichoso aquél que te haga suya, pues tendrá a la más hermosa de todas!

Finalizado el tiempo correspondido en clases, mi adorada Kasumi guarda los útiles lentamente a propósito, seguramente para, luego de que todos se hayan ido, pedirme que le cuente más acerca de las señoritas sospechosas. Mi suposición es correcta:

-Dime todo lo que sepas.

-Son contemporáneas, pero una de las dos morirá el próximo año y la otra no.

-Independientemente de cuándo morirá cada una, ¡Dime los nombres!

-Hillary, es la rubia, la que tenía la mano en el picaporte. Amaya es la de cabello castaño, la que estaba detrás.

Luego de eso, Kasumi saca su Death Note y su bolígrafo rojo, el que usa especialmente para escribir en él. Me pregunto qué novela hará esta vez, pues ella no suele escribir nombres en el Death Note, pero cuando lo hace, hace una historia completa de las últimas veinticuatro horas de la víctima, historia digna de una novela. Veo que cierra sus ojos, y medita un buen rato antes de acercar el bolígrafo a la hoja de papel, «tal vez se está inspirando», luego me pregunta:

-¿Cuál crees que fue?

-¿Por qué mejor no las asesinas a ambas?

-Khaki, estoy matando a alguien porque mató a un inocente, a mi hermano. Si matara a las dos, yo estaría matando a una inocente, y sería tan asesina como una de ellas dos. Y no pienso cargar con la culpa. Me ensuciaré las manos al matar a una de cualquier modo, sí, pero mis manos se ensuciarán por hacer justicia.

-Comprendo... No quieres asesinar a la equivocada pues cargarías con el pesar en la consciencia.

-¿Quién crees que fue?

-No estoy seguro. Y tampoco tengo una idea de cuál pudo haber sido.

-Bueno...-Dice, suspirando- supongo que será un juego de azar, de probabilidades, tengo un cincuenta por ciento de ganar, y otro cincuenta de perder...-Suspira nuevamente-, aquí vamos...-Comienza a escribir la historia, dejando un espacio en blanco en donde va el nombre. Por lo que puedo ojear, es una historia distinta a las otras, ¡Pobre de la víctima! Cuando mi adorada Kasumi se inspira de esta manera, no puedo estar más que orgulloso de su incomparable inteligencia.

Luego de terminar la historia, que llevó la mitad de la página, Kasumi suspira:

-Bien, espero que sea la correcta -Escribe el nombre rápidamente y cierra el cuaderno, de tal forma que no puedo leer cuál de los dos puso-.

-Debes dejarme leer esa historia.

-Lo haré luego de que la escuches en las noticias.

-¿En las noticias?

-Sí. No me cabe duda de que saldrá en el noticiero. Y no sé por quién estoy más triste.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Kasumi?

-Entenderás mañana Khaki. Exactamente -Mira su reloj- A las Ocho y veintiuno de la noche. Te dejaré leer la historia a esa hora.

-¡No puedo esperar! -Digo, con entusiasmo. No porque alguien morirá, sino porque Kasumi es aspirante a escritora, y siempre que escribe una muerte detallada, la leo tres veces y sigo quedando sorprendido y pidiendo más de esa inspiración tan...única-.

-Pues más te vale que lo hagas -Dice, dedicándome una sonrisa. ¡Qué sonrisa!-.

-Lo haré sólo porque me lo pides -Sonrío-.

Y luego de eso, guarda el Death Note y el bolígrafo y nos encaminamos a su hogar.


	6. Sábado

AMARGA VENGANZA

CAPÍTULO VI: _Sábado_

**Amaya.**

El resto del día luego de clases fue fabuloso: Mantuve conversaciones muy entretenidas con Hillary. Ambas pasamos muy buen rato juntas, y acordamos ir a ver una película. En el centro comercial había muchos chicos, aunque, no eran lindos del todo. Pero uno... había uno que me tenía cautivada. ¿Lo mejor? ¡Se metió a ver la película con nosotras! Estaba a unas sillas de distancia, pero aún podía apreciar su rostro tan espectacular... ¿Amor a primera vista? ¿Deseo de medianoche? Tal vez ambos, en fin, estaba desesperada por "tropezar" con ese chico, mientras Hillary estaba concentrada en la película. Traté de llamar su atención y pedirle consejo, y acabé con la marca de sus uñas en un brazo. En fin, al salir no se notaba pues me había puesto mi suéter amarillo. Y justo entonces ese chico me habló:

-Disculpa... ¿Tienes la hora?

Lo bueno es que tenía a Hillary al lado. Tome su muñeca y vi la hora en su Reloj de pulsera y se la dije:

-Son las nueve.

-Vale, gracias.

Y lo vi alejarse lentamente. Miró hacia atrás una vez. Me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto. Seguramente mis mejillas se coloraron. Luego Hillary me hizo volver a este planeta y se despidió. Puesto que mis padres aún no volverían por mí, decidí seguirle el paso a ese chico lindo. No todos los días se consiguen jóvenes así, así que "era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar". ¿Una loca, yo? Tal vez. Una loca a la que le gusta pasarla bien. Lo seguí hasta un local de comida, en donde, mientras él cenaba, nos pusimos a charlar. ¡Qué charla! Me dio un calor tan fuerte que tuve que quitarme el suéter mientras hablaba. El sólo reía ante las estupideces que le decía, y yo reía estúpidamente con él. Era un sueño: Todo lo que buscaba en un chico estaba en él, tanto en su físico (esbelto y con músculos bien definidos...) como en sus gustos (música jazz, películas románticas...), y pude notar en la forma en que reía que yo también le habría llamado la atención.

Desearía haber perdido la virginidad con alguien como él, y no haber sido víctima de violación de parte de un sádico. Pero en fin, hay cosas en la vida que no se escogen, como la forma de morir, y uno simplemente debe aceptarlas. He hecho lo mejor posible para superar eso, voy bien, pero, realmente me gustaría borrar ese recuerdo de mi mente y reemplazarlo con uno bueno. Por ello, quiero que "algo bueno" pase, de forma que con una sesión de hipnosis de parte de mi psicólogo, me deshaga de una vez por todas de ese recuerdo tan claro y doloroso que me persigue todo el día, todos los días. Sin embargo, aunque borre ese recuerdo, no voy a poder borrar la marca que dejó. En fin, mejor no me preocupo demasiado respecto a ello y me dedico más a vivir cada día como si fuera el último, pues no sé si al fin y al cabo lo será, y esa es otra razón por la que no dudé ni un momento en perseguir a este chico luego de que Hillary se fue. ¡Ya deseo poder contarle cómo me fue con él! Aunque seguramente sólo se reirá de mis anécdotas, reír es algo bueno, algo que quiero hacer sin duda alguna, tantas veces como sean posibles antes de tener que dejar este plano. Si Hillary se ríe, me reiré con ella. Es la persona que más se ha acercado a ser mi amiga, por lo cual es mi mejor amiga, ¡no me cabe duda! Ella es muy guay y su estilo bastante mono, aunque opuesto al mío: Siempre se viste de colores apagados, mientras yo me visto con colores llamativos. En fin, sin importar que de alguna forma parezcamos opuestas, tenemos muchas cosas en común y la aprecio mucho, pero no más que a este chico...

-Oye, me ha gustado mucho pasar el tiempo contigo pero me tengo que ir, es tarde.

-Ah, bueno, vale, ¡ha sido un gustazo! -Digo, con una sonrisa muy notoria, tal vez mis mejillas se enrojecieron, y eso hizo que las suyas hicieran lo mismo-.

-Mañana iré a la playa con unos amigos, ¿Querrías acompañarnos?

-¿Hablas en serio?

-No mentiría con algo así, y mucho menos a una chica como tú -Dice, escribiendo un número en un papel que luego me entrega- Éste es mi número. Llámame mañana temprano con tu respuesta y te daré la dirección de mi casa para que nos acompañes desde que subamos al auto.

-¡Ten por seguro que lo haré! Esto... Muchas gracias.

Intercambiamos sonrisas, y luego se levanta y se marcha, se voltea una vez y me saluda con un gesto de su mano, y luego continúa con su camino. ¿Enamorada, yo? Indudablemente, o bien, ilusionada, con ganas de sentir los labios de ese chico sobre los míos. Un momento... ¡Su nombre! ¡Aún no sé su nombre! Corrí apresurada tras de él al darme cuenta de eso: Su nombre, necesitaba saberlo aquella noche, quizá para recordarlo por el resto de mi probablemente corta vida. Logré alcanzarlo justo a tiempo, antes de montarse al taxi:

-¿Qué pasa? -Pregunta, alarmado-.

-Esto... Nada, sólo olvidé preguntarte tu nombre -Sonrío, apenada-.

-¡Ah! Vale, me has echado un buen susto. Mi nombre es Aaron, ¿y el tuyo?

-Amaya.

-Qué nombre más bonito, buena noche -Dice, sonriendo, y acomodándose en el taxi, para finalmente cerrar la puerta-.

Y se fue, y luego llegaron mis padres a por mí.

-Estábamos preocupados, así que vinimos sin avisarte -Dice mi madre-.

-Íbamos a llamarte justo ahora, pero ya que estás aquí, sube, ya pasó tu hora de dormir -Dice mi padre, abriendo la puerta de la parte trasera del auto-.

-Gracias chicos, ¡los amo mucho! -Digo, haciendo caso a la orden de papá-.

A pesar de que ya había pasado mi hora de dormir, me quedé despierta un rato más; Le mandé unos mensajes a Hillary en Shapebook poniéndola al tanto de la situación y luego de eso hice un intento por dormir, pero se me hizo muy difícil el poder hacerlo pues todo lo que hacía era pensar en Aaron y las ganas que le tengo. Al fin y al cabo logré hacerlo, quedándome aún tiempo suficiente para descansar y reponer las energías que necesitaría al día siguiente, « ¡Qué emoción! ¡No puedo esperar!». A la mañana siguiente, cuando mi mamá me dio los buenos días, casi ni le respondo y entro inmediatamente al baño: Me doy una ducha caliente y me lavo los dientes, me visto y luego rocío mi mejor perfume sobre mi cuerpo. Luego, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, le envío un mensaje a Aaron para hacerle saber que estoy completamente lista. Luego el responde inmediatamente dándome la dirección de su hogar, o mejor dicho, del "hotel en donde se hospeda" (de acuerdo al mensaje) el cual está a dos calles de mi casa. Llego en no mucho tiempo, y él está esperándome afuera, junto al carro en donde imagino ya todos están a bordo, nos saludamos y luego subimos, « ¿Acaso mi corazón podrá resistir hasta llegar a la playa sin salirse de mi pecho?». Le escribo un mensaje de texto a Hillary para hacerle saber que ya estoy con él y lo emocionada que estoy al respecto, «Ojalá mi mensaje no la despierte, eso la pondría furiosa». Es un camino largo, los chicos que conducen ponen la banda favorita de sus chicas: One Deception (Según lo que me dijo una de ellas). Personalmente no me gusta su estilo, pues las letras son cosas preferidas por las personas que actualmente se conocen como "emo", pero ¡qué más da! Ignoré aquella música extraña y me concentré en Aaron, quien no tardó en entablar conversación conmigo e ignorar a las novias de sus amigos, que cantan peor que los chicos de aquella banda.

-Tu nombre es poco común por estos lados.

-Eso es porque no soy de Japón, soy americano. Estoy aquí de vacaciones con esta gente, razón por la cual "mi casa" es una habitación de hotel.

-¡Qué encantador!

-La verdad no tanto.

-¿Te gustan los sábados?

-Esto, sí -Ríe-, pero no tanto como los viernes. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-¡Ah! Pues porque a mí me encantan.

-Vale, ¿y algún motivo en específico por el que te gusten los sábados?

-Pues hay varios, la mayoría de mis recuerdos buenos han sido en sábado.

-¿Alguno que desees compartir con este extranjero? -Sonríe-.

-Pues -Sonrío, y probablemente mis mejillas se coloraron-, puedo compartir unos cuantos mientras llegamos a la playa... -Río-.

-Vale, escucho atentamente.

-Bueno, mi primer beso fue un sábado.

-¿Cómo fue? Si se puede saber...

-¡Fue delicioso! Literalmente, pues comía una galleta cuando él quitó mi mano y mordió la otra mitad, y luego me besó... -Mis mejillas se enrojecen, seguramente- Es un recuerdo muy, personal... -río- lo siento.

-¿Más delicioso que... -me roba un beso-...eso?

-... ¡La verdad sí! -río- Deberás intentar varias veces más si quieres superar aquél beso.

-¡Pues, haré el intento! -ríe, y luego me abraza-.

-Buena suerte...

-¡Lamento el atrevimiento! Primero debí haberte dicho que...me gustas.

-No te preocupes, americano, tú también me robas el aliento.

-¡¿En serio?! -Se tapa los ojos con una mano-.

-Sí, ¡en serio! -Le digo, quitando la mano de sus hermosos ojos-.

-Vale, déjense de boberías -dice una de las chicas-, ¡me enferman!

-No te pongas así, Alex. Nadie dice nada cuando tú e Ethan...-Dice Aaron-.

-¡Silencio, ni una palabra más! -Dice un chico, probablemente el que se llama Ethan-.

-Vale, tú ganas Aaron, trágate a la pobre japonesa.

Todos nos reímos luego de eso. Y por fin pusieron algo de buena música, a petición de Aaron, claro.

Poco después llegamos a la playa. Aquél día y aquella tarde fueron magníficas: Conversaciones, Helados, Coqueteo, Comida rica, Juegos en el agua y en la arena, Chistes estúpidos y risas estúpidas. En fin, había sido el mejor sábado que había tenido en muchos años. Nos conocimos tanto en tan sólo un día y una tarde, al tiempo que la pasábamos bien en la playa con sus amigos, pero lo que más me importaba era que estaba con él, pasándola como nunca, parecía un sueño, parecía incluso que estaba en el cielo debido a aquella alegría que sentía. Pero, seguro que no hay comparación, el cielo ha de sentirse mucho mejor, y me gustaría poder sentir esa alegría, aunque al fin y al cabo, no he de estar muy lejos de ello. Aquella noche fue magnífica, todos se fueron con sus novias, a sitios separados; Aaron y yo estábamos en donde nadie podría vernos, excepto la luna, el mar, y las rocas que nos rodean. Estábamos sentados en una roca grande, la más grande que había en todas las cercanías. La luna y las estrellas adornaban el cielo, y el reflejo de la luz lunar se posaba sobre el mar, paciente, mientras este último refrescaba la orilla y salpicaba un poco las rocas, y por ende, nuestros pies. Todo fueron besos, mejillas enrojecidas, caricias, cosquillas, halagos y coqueteo, hasta que la ropa comenzó a estorbar...El momento fue mágico, me sentí en las nubes, me sentí viva, sentí que era feliz, que podía estar tranquila y que todo estaría bien por siempre, ignoré por completo todo y me valía nada la hora, o si nos veían o no, todo lo que podía pensar era en Aaron, y en su pecho, sobre el que posé mi cabeza cuando todo hubo culminado.

-Aaron...

-Amaya.

-Este ha sido uno de los mejores sábados de mi vida...

-También de la mía, si te soy honesto. ¿Puedo confesarte algo?

-Por supuesto, puedo guardar el secreto.

-Hasta hoy, era virgen.

-¿En serio? -Digo, sonriendo-.

-Sí, en serio.

-Pues, qué honor para mí haber sido tu "primera chica".

-Me alegra mucho que hayas sido tú y nadie más.

-Gracias por el halago. Te prometo que recordaré esta noche por el resto de mi vida, que no ha de ser mucho...

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues...Bueno, fuiste honesto conmigo, así que debo ser honesta contigo. ¿Puedo confiarte un pequeño...secreto?

-Claro que puedes.

* * *

**Khaki.**

Continúo leyendo la "novela" que Kasumi escribió para una de las dos chicas sospechosas cuando de repente me arrebata la Death Note:

-¿Vas a dejarme leer el final?

-No.

-¡Pero si está a punto de ocurrir! ¡Son las ocho y diecinueve!

-Lo sé, pero ¿por qué leerlo? Si puedo decírtelo.

-¿Y bien?

-La chica tiene una enfermedad de transmisión sexual, y se la contagió al chico con el que hizo el amor esta noche, pero lo hizo sin esa intención, sin embargo, el americano no lo sabrá nunca…-Luego de eso, el reloj marca las Ocho y veinte, y Kasumi continúa-…Pues cuando ella intentó explicárselo, él no la dejó, lo consumió la ira y el odio, además de los sentimientos de decepción y engaño, y fue tanto lo que sintió, que puso sus manos sobre el cuello de la desafortunada señorita, y literalmente, "La dejó sin aliento". Verdaderamente estoy triste por ella -El reloj marca las ocho y veintiuno-, pero no más de lo que lo estoy por mi hermano. Paz a las almas de ambos.

-Alto...Pero... ¿Cómo sabes que ella tenía esa clase de enfermedad?

-Simple. El tiempo de vida natural la delata.

-¡Pero eso pudo deberse a otras causas, no necesariamente a esa!

-Entonces supongo que fue suerte, simple suerte. Pero eso no lo sabremos hasta mañana.


	7. Plan

AMARGA VENGANZA

CAPÍTULO VII: _Plan_

**Tadashi.**

Me encuentro preparando unos documentos importantes en la computadora mientras escucho el noticiero de la mañana, cuando de repente algo capta mi atención:

-En otras noticias, se ha reportado que una chica de 15 años, de cabello castaño y estatura mediana, ha desaparecido desde ayer en la tarde, su nombre es Amaya...

Giro la mirada en dirección al televisor y ahí está, una foto de una chica que indudablemente es del colegio que dirijo. Intento recordar más detalles de ella cuando la conductora del noticiero hace un anuncio:

-... ¡Oh! Acaban de informarme que han hallado el cuerpo sin vida de la joven, desnudo sobre una roca en la playa más cercana a su ciudad de origen. Les traeremos más detalles luego del espacio publicitario.

« ¿Cuerpo desnudo, y sin vida?...».

Es extrañamente sospechoso que dos alumnos del mismo salón de clases hayan muerto recientemente, en mí escuela. Lo cual me hace indagar, ¿Será una racha de mala suerte? ¿O hay "alguien" detrás de esto? Pues, sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo:

-Fubuki.

Aparece inmediatamente revoloteando en el aire mi pequeña compañera Shinigami, de piel blanquecina y ojos tan claros como el cielo. Cuando encontré su Death Note, no recordaba su propio nombre, así que decidí llamarla así, pues su apariencia me recuerda a la nieve y al invierno.

-¿Sí, señor Tadashi?

-Dos muertes, ¡dos!

-¿Qué ocurre con las muertes, señor?

-Son de alumnos de mi escuela.

-Comprendo, ¿necesita que inspeccione el lugar en busca de Shinigami?

-Me gustaría que lo hicieras, pero no puedo esperar al lunes.

-Puedo hacerlo cuanto antes si usted me da detalles.

-Los alumnos son del tercer año de secundaria. Tengo la información de todos en mi oficina.

-¿Le apetece ir por los documentos personalmente?

-¿En una mañana de Domingo? No. Estoy muy...ocupado, para eso.

-Señor, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero se está contradiciendo.

-¿Perdón?

-Si desea investigar cuanto antes, el resto de las cosas pueden esperar, ¿no cree?

-Es sólo una suposición. Pero necesito que registres los archivos y busques sospechosos.

-Señor, con todo respeto, yo podría hacerlo, de no ser por el hecho de que desconozco la ubicación de los documentos que me pide que lea.

-¡Haz lo que te digo!

-Sí, señor.

-Están clasificados en el cuarto cajón de un archivero, en la carpeta de este año.

-Sí, señor.

-Tráeme la carpeta y juntos revisaremos a los posibles sospechosos, te diré sus direcciones y los investigarás en sus casas.

-Sí, señor.

-Y por favor, no te tardes, ¿Entendido?

-Lo haré de inmediato, señor.

-...Gracias, Fubuki.

-A usted.

Inmediatamente luego de eso Fubuki salió volando por la ventana rumbo al colegio. Por su parte, el espacio publicitario culminó y pude escuchar más detalles de la muerte de la chica en el noticiero:

-Nuestros reporteros informan que la joven de quince años estaba en la playa con varios extranjeros. Todos han sido interrogados y apuntan a que el culpable del homicidio es un joven llamado Aaron, de dieciséis años, quien se presume es la última persona que estuvo con ella la noche anterior y por tanto es a quien se le atribuye mayormente la culpa. El presidente de TokioTV y todo el personal del canal enviamos nuestras más sentidas condolencias a los familiares de Amaya por la pérdida de la misma. A continuación, "Desamores Encontrados".

«Así que fue asesinada por un extranjero...Pudo haber sido mala suerte, o pudo haber sido escrito por alguno de los alumnos de aquél salón. ¡Oh, va a empezar la novela!».

Justo cuando me pongo cómodo para disfrutar de un nuevo capítulo de la novela, Fubuki aparece con la carpeta:

-He aquí, señor. Lo hice lo más rápido que pude.

-Gracias Fubuki, pero ha comenzado la novela, ¿por qué no los inspeccionas casa por casa en busca de Shinigami? Son sólo veinticinco estudiantes, no ha de tomarte mucho tiempo.

-¿Desea que yo busque a los posibles sospechosos?

-Te lo agradecería mucho, ¡Ya va a comenzar! Te la cuento cuando vuelvas.

-Muy bien, señor, y gracias.

-A ti, Fubuki.

* * *

**Hillary.**

Luego de escuchar la noticia en TokioTV subí a mi cuarto y dejé medio desayuno en la mesa, en donde mis padres aún estaban comiendo, y puse la cara en la almohada, para romper en llanto:

-¡Amaya murió, maldición! ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué la única persona a la que decidí dar la oportunidad de convertirse mi amiga tiene que morir? ¡Es injusto! ¡Tanto sufrimiento por culpa de mis desgraciados compañeros, y justo cuando empiezo a ver la secundaria de otra manera, pasa esto! ¡No puede ser!

-Lo siento mucho -dice Remi-, de veras.

-¡Déjame sola!

-No puedo, Hillary, además, sé que has perdido a tu amiga, pero aún me tienes a mí...

-¡Tú no eres humana! -Grito, mirándola fijamente, con lágrimas en los ojos, y al cabo de unos segundos me doy cuenta de que ese comentario la ha afligido mucho, pues se ha ido-.

«Perfecto, ¡la has metido pero bien a fondo! Sin Amaya, y con Remi enfadada. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Un meteorito caerá sobre mi cabeza?». Pues, no un meteorito, pero sí el libro de física, que estaba encima de la mesa de noche y que por alguna razón decidió recordarme que mañana hay examen. Continúo llorando hasta que me canso, y luego tomo el libro para comenzar a estudiar: Leyes de Newton. Nada del otro mundo, pero, tampoco es lo que más me gusta hacer.

Al cabo de una hora escucho un sonido en la ventana, giro mi mirada: Hay un gato blanco como la nieve, con hipnotizantes ojos celestes mirando fijamente mi escritorio. Maúlla, no me gustan los gatos, así que me levanto e intento espantarlo, pero Remi aparece y me detiene:

-Ni se te ocurra tocarlo.

-¿Qué?

-No es un gato.

-¿Cómo que no?

-¿No te das cuenta de que es...inusual?

-Sólo el color de sus ojos me parece inusual...

-Pues no, no es sólo eso, este "gato" lo he visto ya antes, no lo toques.

-Vale...

-¿Quién eres?

El gato gruñe, frunce el ceño y hace gestos con las patas para que no nos acerquemos.

-...Blanco...Nieve...Celeste... ¡Blanice!

-Fubuki. Para ti, y para todos -Dice el gato, luego de lo cual baja de la ventana, se pone de pie, y una cortina de humo similar a neblina se apodera de la habitación-.

Remi despeja la neblina con sus alas, y en donde solía estar el gato ahora está un shinigami: Igual de blanco, igual de pequeño, con los mismos ojos, y una cola más larga que sus piernas que culmina en una afilada punta notablemente afilada, además de alas en su espalda.

-Un placer conocerte, Hillary.

-¡Largo de aquí, ponzoña!

-Me quedaría a charlar, pero todo lo que quería saber ya lo sé, me despido, ¡hasta pronto! -Dice, y luego ríe en forma pícara, lanzando una rosa blanca hacia mi cara, pero Remi la atrapa y la aplasta en su puño. Finalmente, el pequeño shinigami sale volando por la ventana-.

-¿Quién era? -Pregunto-.

-Una estúpida ponzoña, no más.

-¿Se conocen?

-Desgraciadamente. Su nombre es Blanice, aunque no entiendo por qué ahora se hace llamar Fubuki. No la subestimes por su tamaño, es muy fuerte y despiadada.

-Pero no parece más fuerte que tú.

-Las apariencias engañan.

-¿Qué crees que quería?

-No sé, pero su presencia nunca pinta nada bueno.

-Oye...Lamento haberte gritado de esa forma.

-Vale, te disculpo, pero eso ya no tiene mucha importancia. Hay que averiguar qué quiere esa peste contigo.

-¿Por qué no fuiste tras de ella?

-La verdad...Porque no se me ocurrió -ríe-.

-Ay Remi, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

* * *

**Kasumi.**

-¿Y bien, qué te ha parecido?

-¡Ha sido una de las mejores últimas veinticuatro horas que has escrito! -Dice Khaki, emocionado-.

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Espero haya sido la correcta, no sabes lo mal que me pondría haber asesinado a una inocente.

-Eso no lo sabremos aún, primero...

De repente, Khaki deja de hablar y comienza a mirar a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Creo que hay un Shinigami en las cercanías, puedo sentirlo.

-¡Khaki, cuánto tiempo! -Grita una voz-.

-...Oh, no.

Aparece de repente una pequeña cosa similar a un gato, pero con alas y larga cola, « ¿Es un Shinigami esa cosa tan tierna?».

-¿Me recuerdas?

-Sí, Blanice, ¿Cómo olvidar a la cosa más repugnante de nuestro mundo?

-Ah, no estarás hablando de ti mismo, ¿o sí? Mi nombre, por cierto, es Fubuki.

-¿Qué quieres? -Dice Khaki, con seriedad-.

-Pasaba por aquí para saludarte y me di cuenta de que si estás aquí es porque alguien tenía tu Death Note. No se me hizo muy difícil encontraros, a pesar de la cantidad de gente aquí en el orfanato.

-¡Aléjate de Kasumi!

-Lo haré, lo haré. Un gusto, querida -Dice, sonriendo, y dejando una flor blanca sobre mi almohada- Nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo -Y luego, sale volando por la ventana, y Khaki se asoma, para seguirla con la mirada un rato-.

-¿Quién era esa cosa?

-Blanice es la mayor porquería de todos los Shinigami, aunque, debo reconocer que es muy fuerte.

-¿A dónde fue y qué demonios quiere?

-No lo sé, pero algo es seguro, tiene que ver contigo.

-¿Crees que alguien la haya enviado?

-Probablemente. La pregunta es, ¿quién, y por qué?

-Estaremos pendientes con ella.

-En fin, nunca me dijiste cómo supiste que la chica tenía una enfermedad venérea.

-Me diste uno de tus ojos, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Ah! Pues no, no recordaba eso. ¡Tenemos tanto tiempo juntos, Kasumi! Lo he disfrutado más que todos los anteriores, lo juro.

-Muy tierno de tu parte, gracias por el cumplido.

-Entonces, si tienes uno de mis ojos, ¿Puedes ver cuánto tiempo me queda?

-No lo haré. No quiero saber cuándo te perderé.

-Pero eso significa entonces que... ¿Te queda la mitad de tu tiempo de vida?

-Me alimento sanamente y no tengo vicios, habrá una forma de recuperarlo, ¿eh?

Y luego de eso, nos reímos jocosamente.

* * *

**Tadashi.**

-¡NO! ¡Han asesinado a la pobre Kakuzu!

-Señor.

-¡Fubuki, Kakuzu! -Digo, con lágrimas en los ojos-.

-Usted debió haberlo anticipado, Señor.

-Sí, pero no quería que muriera, ¿Ahora qué será de sus pequeños?

-No se preocupe, señor -Me consuela, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro-, Alguien más cuidará de ellos, tal vez su prima.

-¿Tú crees? -Seco las lágrimas de mis ojos-.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-¡Este ha sido de los mejores capítulos de la novela!

-He concluido.

-¡Ah, pues, qué bien! ¿Cómo te fue?

-Del salón de tercer año hay un Shinigami, y en el salón de cuarto, también.

-¿En el de cuarto? Pero, ¿cómo sabes?

-Sobrevolaba el orfanato cuando sentí una presencia y decidí inspeccionar, allí encontré un Shinigami, con una chica, que sé que he visto en la academia.

-¿Y bien?

-Hillary, tercer año, Kasumi, cuarto año.

-Muchas gracias, ¿algún otro?

-No. Todos los demás son adolescentes comunes y corrientes.

-¡Buen trabajo, Fubuki! Siempre puedo contar contigo.

-Téngalo por seguro. ¿Tiene algún plan en mente, ahora que sabe quiénes poseen Death Notes?

-Espera hasta mañana y lo sabrás.


	8. Esperando

AMARGA VENGANZA

CAPÍTULO VIII: _Esperando_

**Hillary.**

La fatídica madrugada del lunes desperté luego de una pesadilla, según mi reloj, a las 03:02 am. La pesadilla fue con Shun, estoy segura de que apareció. Su alma me atormenta, su recuerdo me persigue, ¿Será la culpa? Sea lo que sea, no me deja dormir bien, y aunado a eso está la muerte de Amaya, aunque en esa última no tuve nada que ver, siento como si ella estuviese tratando de decirme algo. Revisé mi Shapebook y tenía un mensaje de ella avisándome que iría con el americano a la playa; De acuerdo al historial de la conversación, lo envió en la mañana del sábado, el día que murió. Eso fue lo último que supe de ella, sus últimas palabras hacia mí: "¡Voy a la playa con él, deséame suerte!"; pero, la suerte no estuvo con ella. Aún me pregunto las razones que tuvo ese chico para matarla, ¿qué lo llevó a hacerlo? En fin, su funeral es esta tarde, iré después de clases junto con varios compañeros, «me pregunto si podré saber más detalles allá en el cementerio...», Era lo que pensaba mientras me vestía para ir al colegio. Desayuné con mis padres, nadie dijo nada más que el "buenos días" y el "buen provecho", saben que estoy muy decaída como para hablar normalmente. Detesto estar así, pues, no nos conocíamos demasiado y no tendría que estar así aún...Pero supongo que fue la confianza y amistad que depositó en mí lo que hace que de alguna forma le haya tomado cariño a la pobre chica...Y por tanto me ha dolido su partida. Pero la vida de todos continúa luego de que la de otro se acaba, es así la cruda realidad, así es el ciclo, y así será siempre.

El día fue silencioso y melancólico, pasó lento, pesado, como si un minuto se multiplicara por diez, y diez por cien, y así sucesivamente. Y para empeorarlo todo, estoy sola de nuevo, y debo lidiar con los imbéciles de mis compañeros, a quienes solía apreciar sin excepción, y que ahora la única persona a la que aprecio ya no está entre los vivos (y no estoy hablando de Shun). Entonces, la gota que rebozó el vaso fue cuando Ryo, mi ex novio, apareció de la nada:

-Hola Hillary.

Continué lo que estaba haciendo: Guardando mis cuadernos en el casillero y tomando los que necesitaría para luego del descanso (que terminaría en pocos minutos); no le respondí, pues no se lo merece.

-...Lamento mucho lo de tu...Amiga.

Decidí ojear con más detalle mi casillero, en búsqueda de basura o cosas fuera de su sitio; todo con tal de no verle la cara a ese estúpido que decía que me amaría hasta el fin de los tiempos.

-Sé que debes estar triste... ¿Qué tal si vienes a mi casa a pasarla bien conmigo y mis amigos un rato, como en los viejos tiempos, te parece?

Cerré el casillero pues estaba en completo orden (pues claro, soy ordenada) y sin mirarle a la cara ni darle respuesta me di la vuelta y comencé a avanzar, dándole la espalda.

-¡Cuidado te resbalas! El piso está mojado.

Miro hacia el piso y en efecto, estaba mojado, así que caminé con más lentitud y dando pasos firmes, de forma de que no me caería ni haría el ridículo frente a ese bastardo.

Pero ignorando que el piso estaba resbaloso, ese bastardo corrió para alcanzarme:

-Hillary...Debo decirte la verdad: extraño cuando estábamos juntos, cuando nos decíamos "Te amo" el uno al otro, cuando nadie podía con nuestro amor, cuando me decías "Ryry", cuando nos besábamos, todos esos buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, e incluso los malos, los extraño, y de verdad quiero arreglar las cosas contigo. Lamento mucho los errores que cometí...

No dejé de caminar ni un segundo mientras él hablaba, y al mismo tiempo él luchaba por seguirme el paso. Pero sí debo reconocer que sus palabras me alborotaron el corazón, me dolía, pues a medida que él decía esas cosas, todos los recuerdos con él pasaron por mi mente y, cómo no, también por mi mente pasó el recuerdo de él rompiéndome por lo que Shun y Umeko le dijeron, y el recuerdo de verlos a él y a Umeko besándose en la plaza varios meses después. Todos esos recuerdos, aunados a las emociones que conllevan, me hicieron seguir con mi camino, decidida, sin mirarlo a él y sin detenerme para darle la oportunidad de verme la cara.

-Sólo quiero pasar tiempo contigo...Por eso, dime si irás a mi casa. Es hoy a las tres de la tarde.

Porque soy una persona educada, detuve el paso y me digné en responderle:

-Lo siento pero, no voy a ir ni aunque me lo ruegues. Tengo un compromiso mucho más importante con alguien que sí valía la pena, y quien a pesar de mis muchas sospechas, pensamientos negativos y mala actitud, no me defraudó nunca. Así que, vas a quedarte con las ganas.

Y luego de eso, continué caminando hacia el salón de clases, pues el descanso había terminado, todo sin mirar a Ryo ni para saber si me seguía o no.

Las dos horas que faltaban de clases fueron iguales a las primeras, salvo por el hecho de que Ryo estuvo enviándome mensajes en papeles que ni siquiera quise leer, sino que inmediatamente pasaban de mis manos a la papelera. Él lo notó, estoy segura; Cuando las clases terminaron, Umeko decidió acercase a mí:

-¡Hola Hillary! ¿Irás al funeral de Amaya?

Guardé lentamente mis útiles en el bulto. No quiero darle respuesta a ella tampoco. « ¿Acaso todas las pestes que conozco se antojarán de dirigirme la palabra hoy?».

-Tomaré eso como un sí... ¡Nos vemos allá! -Dice, en un tono alegre-.

Me tomé la libertad de confirmar que todos mis cuadernos y libros de texto estuvieran adentro, y me di cuenta de que faltaba la Death Note, que estaba en mi mesa.

-¿Es verdad que Ryo está tratando de volver contigo? Pude notar que estaban hablando y que él te enviaba papelitos, ¿No es genial que exista la posibilidad de que vuelva a haber "Hillaryo"?

-No -Dije, guardando la Death Note en el bulto-.

-¿Por qué?

No respondí, tomé el bulto y lo puse en mi espalda, miré hacia la puerta y comencé a caminar hacia ella.

-Hey Hillary. Si aún estás dolida respecto a lo que ocurrió el año pasado, lo lamento mucho, y lo digo sinceramente en mi nombre y en el de Shun, que ya no puede disculparse contigo.

-No hay nada que disculpar.

-Sí, sí lo hay. Me di cuenta de que el resto de las chicas son buenas personas, pero ninguna de las amistades que tengo con ellas logra acercarse a la que tenía contigo y por ello quiero arreglar las cosas. Amigas como hermanas por siempre, ¿recuerdas?

«Lo recuerdo claramente. Es bueno que ninguna de las amistades que tienes ahora no se parecen en nada a la que teníamos tú y yo, pues entonces a esas pobres chicas se les amargaría el resto de la adolescencia. Y no hay nada que disculpar, pues lo que hiciste se pasó de la línea por muchos kilómetros, sin mencionar que luego de eso tuviste la osadía de revolcarte con mi ex novio poco tiempo luego, y de darme la espalda. Pero todo quedó atrás, ¿no? Son sólo doce meses, ¿A quién le importa? Podemos comenzar de cero, ¿Cierto?».

-Sí.

Eso fue lo único que le dije, luego salí del salón de clases y me encaminé rumbo a la biblioteca. Tomé mi teléfono y le escribí un mensaje a mi mamá para que espere un poco antes de venir a buscarme, y justo luego de que guardé el teléfono miré hacia adelante y allí estaba Ryo, esperándome, al tiempo que me bloqueaba la entrada a la biblioteca:

-Hillary...

Respiré hondo, lo miré a los ojos, pues no tenía otra opción.

-¿Por qué no leíste los mensajes que te envié?

-Porque no quise, no quiero y no querré leer algo que tenga que ver contigo.

-Ya entiendo...Disculpa, ¿Quieres que te deje pasar?

-Quería, pero ya se me quitaron las ganas de leer.

-¿Por qué te portas de esta forma conmigo?

No le respondí, me di la vuelta y caminé hacia afuera, tomando el teléfono y llamando a mamá para decirle: "Cambio de planes, ¡Ven a por mí cuanto antes!". No obstante, no logré deshacerme de Ryo con eso, pues me siguió:

-Es de muy mala educación y de mal gusto lo que haces, ¿sabes? ¡Y me hace sentir muy mal!

Me hirvió la sangre y mi corazón estallaría si me guardaba los comentarios que no dudé ni un segundo en decir:

-¡También es de muy mala educación y de mal gusto revolcarte con la mejor amiga de tu ex, luego de que cortaste con ésta última por un rumor falso que inventaron dos víboras, una de las dos ahora pudriéndose bajo tierra! ¿Te parece que me sentí bien con eso? ¡Eres un Gilipollas, Desgraciado!

Mamá me atendió el teléfono, y por mi tono de voz entendió que "mientras más rápido llegues, mejor para ambas".

-¡Ya te dije que lo siento! ¿Por qué no quieres que todo se arregle? ¿Por qué no aceptas mis disculpas?

-¡Porque tus disculpas son falsas y porque no hay nada que arreglar! ¡Se acabó, maldición, "se acabó", con esas palabras me cortaste y con esas mismas palabras te mando a la mierda, idiota! -Dije, sin poder contener las lágrimas, y marchándome de inmediato-.

Me importa una lechuga si nos vieron o no, quiero irme a casa. Seco mis lágrimas llena de furia dentro y fuera de mi ser, y de repente escucho el sonido de un auto frenando, y al observarlo me doy cuenta de que es el de mi mamá. Entonces corro de inmediato hacia él y entro. Abrazo a mamá, quien hace lo mismo, ella sabe que más que por amor, es porque necesito desesperadamente aquél abrazo. Ella espera a que me calme para arrancar el auto:

-¡Son unos idiotas, mamá, unos idiotas! -Digo, aun llorando, pero más calmada que cuando entré-.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Tus compañeros? ¿Qué te hicieron ahora?

-No son todos…Son Umeko y Ryo, ¡Estoy harta de ellos!

-¿Qué te hicieron?

-Afirman querer reestablecer las relaciones interpersonales que teníamos...

-¿Y eso es malo?

-¡Tú no me entiendes, nadie me entiende!

-Hillary, no empecemos otra vez con esto.

-Me siento estúpida, y usada.

-No te sientas estúpida, hija.

-¡No me digas qué hacer!

Mamá me da un bofetón y me hace reaccionar:

-...Lo siento mucho mamá.

-Cálmate. Dime lo que tengas que decir, no me alborotes los nervios. -Dice, poniendo en marcha el automóvil-.

-Umeko afirma querer que vuelva a ser su mejor amiga, y Ryo dice que extraña los tiempos en los que él y yo estábamos juntos y nos queríamos, pero sé que ambos mienten, que traman algo, que es un complot contra mí y que si caigo en la trampa voy a salir peor que la última vez.

-No pienses eso. Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?

-Normalmente diría que sí, pero como estamos hablando de ellos, la respuesta cambia a un rotundo "no".

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque lo que hicieron es imperdonable!

-Es perdonable, lo que pasa es que no has querido superarlo.

-Yo diría "podido", no "querido".

-Pero recuerda que "querer es poder".

-Tienes toda la razón, mamá...

-Hillary, ¿Por qué no te dignas en perdonarlos?

-...Porque no se puede llamar "amigo" a aquél que busca hundirte inventando cosas de ti, ni a aquél que cree en las palabras de otra persona sin evidencias concretas, y que se aleja de ti como se alejan dos polos iguales. Ni se puede llamar "amante" a quien ayuda a que todo empeore.

-Ahora te entiendo, pero no es bueno que tengas rencor.

-Es imposible para mí no tener rencor luego de lo que hicieron. Las consecuencias fueron obvias: Todos me juzgaron, nadie me cree, nadie me habla, todos me miran y creen que no me doy cuenta, perdí amigos, y posibles amigos, ¿y aún pretendes que los perdone?

-Pero no perdonar es peor, pues Dios lo castiga.

-Tienes razón, supongo que no hay otra opción.

-Entonces, ¿qué harás?

-Me invitaron a una reunión en casa de Ryo. La cosa es que es a la misma hora del funeral de Amaya, y pues, prioridad es prioridad. Le cancelaré y si él quiere nos veremos en otra ocasión.

-¿Le enviarás el mensaje ahora?

-No. Prefiero que se quede esperándome un buen rato.

Al llegar a casa me baño y luego me visto apropiadamente para la ocasión. Decido no maquillarme, «Es un funeral, no un matrimonio», y me voy con mamá inmediatamente hacia el cementerio (pues Papá está trabajando y no podrá acompañarnos). El cementerio es un lugar tétrico, silencioso, con lápidas de todos los tamaños y colores; Árboles sin hojas, como si fuera invierno; Un espeluznante silencio sepulcral característico de este sitio; En el lugar abunda una especie de paz que aterra y no hay que olvidar los animales y la gente que parecen espantos, que nunca faltan. A lo lejos se pueden escuchar sollozos débiles, mamá y yo buscamos a la familia de Amaya, tomadas de la mano, pues lógicamente no quiero sentirme sola en este sitio. Entonces, Remi decide hacernos compañía y hace una broma de mal gusto:

-¿Sabes? ¡Conocí a muchos de los que ahora están aquí, jejeje! Aún recuerdo sus muertes, y aún estoy gozando los años que alguna vez eran suyos.

No puedo responder, pues tengo a mamá al lado, pero le doy una mirada rápida que le hace saber que su comentario no me ha causado gracia en lo más mínimo, y que exijo respete a la gente fallecida, independientemente si ella (o su Death Note más precisamente) causaron sus muertes o no.

-Vale, sólo quería animarte un poco.

« ¿En verdad crees que este es el momento adecuado para animarme?».

Caminamos decente pero rápidamente, por varias razones. Hay lápidas por todos lados, ojeo nombres, detallo las lápidas. De repente, todo se detiene, no puedo ver nada a mi alrededor y mi mirada se concentra en una sola lápida: Shun. El tiempo pasa lento, el corazón se me acelera, mi respiración se agita y todo colapsa cuando puedo escuchar su voz, pero mucho más grave y opaca que de costumbre, y que parece provenir del fondo de la tumba: "Te estoy esperando, Hillary"...


	9. Gemela

AMARGA VENGANZA

CAPÍTULO IX: _Gemela_

**Hillary.**

Luego de escuchar aquellas palabras dejo escapar un grito que mi mamá calla de inmediato:

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! -Susurra-.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y respondo:

-¿Mami? ¿Podrías abrazarme fuerte por favor?

-¿Ahora? Hillary, no es el momento adecuado para eso. ¡Abre los ojos y vamos!

-...Está bien. -digo, haciendo caso a su mandato-.

Al cabo de una caminata larga, igual de decente y con más prisa, llegamos al lugar: Hay una cantidad considerable de personas presentes (han de ser familiares y amigos de los padres, y de ella por supuesto). Sus padres están junto a la urna, llorando; no hay nadie de la escuela salvo el director y me llama la atención un grupo de jóvenes que desconozco por completo, que están al otro lado de la urna, pero alejados, cabizbajos mas no llorando.

Mamá se aproxima a dar las condolencias a los padres de Amaya primeramente, y luego voy yo. Aunque no me conocían demasiado, me abrazan fuertemente como si siempre lo hubiesen hecho y agradecen mucho nuestra asistencia.

Posteriormente mamá se acerca hacia el resto de las personas que lloran para dar sus condolencias, y conociéndola, seguro que también tratará de obtener más detalles sobre lo que pasó, o simplemente buscará una forma de socializar y conocer gente. Por mi parte, me coloco al lado de los padres de Amaya (que no han dejado de llorar en ningún momento), y hago lo mismo que ellos, mas sin ver a mi amiga. No soy capaz, no puedo, no tengo ganas, ni la fuerza emocional para verla allí dentro. Sólo lloro y recuerdo el poco, pero invaluable, tiempo que pasamos juntas y la amistad que sin darme cuenta forjé con ella. De repente, alguien llega y da las condolencias a los padres: «Es Ryo» -pienso-, «Su voz es desagradablemente inconfundible». Se acerca a mí y me abraza fuerte, y yo lo aparto. Él no dice nada y se va: Sabe perfectamente que no lo quiero cerca, y mucho menos en este momento. Continúo llorando un rato más hasta que corresponde cerrar el ataúd, y de repente la mamá de Amaya se levanta y comienza a gritar entre lágrimas y con la voz quebrada:

-¡Es culpa suya, desgraciados! ¡Por culpa suya mi única nena se ha ido! ¡No se los perdonaré jamás!

Por lo que puedo deducir, esas palabras (no muy cariñosas) estaban dirigidas al grupo de cabizbajos, que ha de estar conformado por los americanos amigos de Aaron, quien está en la cárcel. La urna se cierra, nos alejamos y comienzan ponerla en su sitio respectivo en donde descansará por el resto de la eternidad. Guardamos un minuto de silencio luego de que los hombres que trabajan en el cementerio terminan con su labor. Finalmente, los padres de Amaya, entre lágrimas pero más calmados, agradecen la asistencia de todos y luego se van a hablar con sus familiares cercanos, quienes se disponen a consolarles.

Yo me quedo parada junto a la tumba, contemplándola, pensando muchas cosas. Ryo se me acerca:

-¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo...? -Susurra-.

-Necesito que te alejes, gracias.

-Umeko me pidió que te dijera que no pudo venir porque no consiguió Taxi.

-No me interesa, es mejor que no haya venido. Así no tengo que soportaros a ambos.

-Cuánto has cambiado.

-Ustedes tres, y todos los demás, me hicieron cambiar.

De repente el director me llama. Me acerco hacia él:

-Buenas, señor, ¿qué se le ofrece?

-Hillary, quiero hablar contigo seriamente sobre algo que me tiene un poco desconcertado.

-¿En serio? «Qué extraño...», ¿qué le preocupa?

-Han habido muertes recientemente, casualmente de alumnos de la escuela. Quería saber si sabías algo al respecto.

-La verdad es que no sé nada al respecto.

-No te hagas la estúpida. ¡Sé que tienes una Death Note! -Susurra-.

-¿De qué está hablando?

-Has podido ver a Fubuki. ¿No?

-¿Fubuki? ¿Quién es?

-Hillary, más te vale que me entregues el Death Note ahora, de lo contrario...

-¡No tengo nada que entregarle, porque no tengo nada! -Digo, alejándome de allí rápidamente-.

Ryo se preocupa, pero no me acerco a él para evadir sus preguntas. Voy directo hacia donde está mi mamá y le digo que nos vayamos de inmediato pues es una emergencia. Ella se despide de las personas con quienes hablaba y luego nos despedimos de los padres de Amaya rápidamente. Entonces nos montamos en el auto y ella arranca. Miro hacia atrás y puedo ver al Director en su auto junto con el Shinigami blanco que entró a mi habitación hace poco, ambos con maléficas sonrisas en el rostro. «¡Nos están siguiendo!», pienso, y luego le grito a mamá que acelere tanto como pueda.

Mamá se altera, le explico que nos están siguiendo y entiende, comenzamos a recorrer toda la ciudad seguidos por el loco del director. Remi me habla:

-Al parecer ya nos han descubierto, querida. ¿Tienes algún plan en mente?

-No realmente -Susurro de tal forma que sólo Remi puede oírme-.

-¿Has pensado en matar al director?

-¡¿Estás loca?!

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! -Mamá grita y me da un bofetón, y luego sigue conduciendo- ¿Estás loca o qué, Hillary?

-Disculpa, estoy un poco mareada y estresada. Estar en el cementerio me afecta los nervios.

-¿Aún nos están siguiendo?

Miro el retrovisor, ya no están siguiéndonos. Le digo a mamá que puede tranquilizarse y reducir la velocidad. Ella se dirige a una estación de gasolina y llena el tanque del auto, pues se ha ido casi todo en la persecución que me ha acelerado los latidos del corazón. Remi me habla mientras mi madre no está en el auto:

-Eso ha sido muy divertido, ¿eh?

-¡¿Estás loca?! Estoy casi cien por ciento segura de que querían matarnos, y eso de divertido no tiene nada.

-Ése ha de ser el humano con la Death de Blanice.

-Aun no entiendo, Si no he tocado la Death note del director, ¿cómo he sido capaz de ver a su Shinigami?

-Los Shinigami con mucho poder son capaces de adoptar formas. Blanice es poderosa, y por tanto puede adoptar la forma de un gato y puedes verla por la misma razón.

-Quieren quitarnos tu Death Note...

-Probablemente para quemarla. Si la queman, volveré al mundo Shinigami sin energías.

-No lo permitiré, Remi.

-Yo tampoco. Lo que no me explico es, ¿por qué no escribió tu nombre y se quedó con mi Death Note de una vez?

-Tal vez quiera algo más que sólo el cuaderno. La pregunta es, ¿qué?

El resto de la noche estuve pensando en el incidente con el director hasta que concilié el sueño. Aquella noche tuve una pesadilla, una de las peores que he tenido, de hecho. Estaba en una especie de templo, encerrada, y podía escuchar el aterrador sonido de un órgano siendo tocado, pero no podía ver quién lo tocaba ni en dónde se encontraba dicho instrumento. Se me puso la piel de gallina cuando se encendieron una serie de velas que apartaron parte de la oscuridad. Las velas me rodeaban y no me dejaban ir a ningún lado, tampoco iluminaban fuera del círculo (formado por dichos objetos) en el que me encontraba. Sólo podía verme a mí misma con una especie de bata blanca, parada sobre una alfombra roja. La música no se detenía, y me sentía atrapada y vigilada. Podía escuchar una voz, la misma que escuché en el cementerio, de ultratumba, grave, que congelaba mi ser con sólo escucharla y que sólo me hacía pensar en el día de mi muerte:

-No descansaré hasta que me alimentes, con tu sangre, o con la de otros. No descansaré.

-¡¿Quién eres?! -Pregunté, desesperada-.

-No debes dejar que el falso cariño se camufle y te engañe con su disfraz de sinceridad. ¡Nadie te quiere! ¡Debes acabarlos, a todos ellos! Y así me saciarás, y te dejaré en paz.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Déjame ir! -Comienzo a tratar de tumbar las velas que me rodean para huir, pero es imposible, están calientes como el sol, y fijas al suelo como barrotes. Estoy completamente aislada, atrapada, y justo enfrente de mí aparece una figura cabizbaja, las velas se apagan y puedo ver unos ojos rojos frente a mí, mirándome fijamente. Algo sostiene mi cara y me hace ver fijamente a los ojos rojos que ahora iluminan la habitación, la melodía siniestra del órgano se hace más fuerte y la voz concluye:

-Tú saciarás mi sed.

Despierto con el corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho y la respiración agitada. Creo que incluso mi temperatura es más fría de lo regular. ¿Acaso estaba muriendo?, No, fue sólo un espantoso sueño del que pude escapar ilesa. El reloj, la hora: 03:10 am. Cada vez que me despierto de un sueño preocupante la hora aumenta. ¿Qué significará? ¿Será casualidad o tendrá algo que ver con la Death Note, o con el sueño que tuve? ¿Quién era esa sombra? Las preguntas son tantas que me siento mareada, y comienzo a toser, tengo ganas de vomitar pero intento controlarme. Respiro profundamente y tomo mi diario, me coloco bajo las sábanas y con mi teléfono comienzo a iluminar mientras escribo tanto mi pesadilla como mis comentarios sobre la misma. Cuando comienzo a bostezar, pongo todo en su sitio y me dispongo a dormir nuevamente. Tuve otro sueño, menos preocupante, en el que tenía una hermana gemela, no hablaba, pero se veía relativamente seria. Sólo recuerdo que me dio un abrazo fuerte, no estoy segura si de saludo, reencuentro o despedida, y luego de ello sonó la alarma, que se me olvidó desactivar ayer. La escuela ha declarado duelo por la muerte de Amaya, y no tendremos clases hasta el Jueves, hoy es Martes. Le doy a Remi un cálido buenos días y ella hace lo mismo. Bajo para desayunar y luego mis padres se fueron a trabajar, dejándome sola, con Remi, en casa. El resto del día no hice nada salvo ver la televisión. Vi una novela muy patética, luego vi algunos videos musicales (entre ellos uno de la banda de chicos emo que detesto, One Deception) y finalmente tomé una siesta hasta la tarde. Se me olvidó almorzar, pero por alguna razón no sentía hambre, pues todo el día me sentí extrañamente diferente.

Estaba a punto de encender la televisión por segunda vez cuando Ryo me mandó un mensaje de texto. Sentí una extraña efervescencia en el pecho cargada de ira (más de la normal) cuando leí su nombre. Luego de que me calmé un poco, leí el mensaje:

"¡Hola! Espero que estés bien...Sé que estoy siendo un poco molesto al respecto pero quería saber si podrías venir a mi casa hoy a pasar el rato. Claro, si es que no estás ocupada, y si es que quieres. En caso de que no pues, lamento haberte molestado. Es en una hora...".

Iba a decirle que estaba ocupada, «Ocupadísima...», pero entonces en mi cabeza pude escuchar una voz que repetía desesperadamente: "¡Debes saciar mi sed!, ¡Debes saciar mi sed!", y entonces le envié un mensaje aceptando la invitación, casi inconscientemente, como si otra persona controlara mis manos y dedos y me hizo escribir eso. Como no podía retractarme, tomé una ducha y me cambié de ropa. Bajé las escaleras y fui hacia donde estaban las llaves. Me llamó la atención ver la Death note allí. La tomé y mientras la tenía en una mano, pude notar que había una llamativa pluma color Rubí encima de la mesa en donde estaba el cuaderno. «Se ve cara, y muy bonita...», y luego escucho la misma voz nuevamente: "¡Debes saciar mi sed!, ¡Debes vengarte! ¡Hazle pagar!".

* * *

**Remi.**

Silenciosamente me coloqué al lado de Hillary cuando ella estaba contemplando el Death Note. Por su mirada, puedo deducir que estaba pensando o recordando algo. Repentinamente deja salir una especie de gemido débil y coloca su mano en la cabeza mientras frunce el ceño de dolor. Entonces comienzo a sentir una inusual presencia maligna, extraña. Me preocupa Hillary, así que miro en todas las direcciones posibles pero no hay nada ni nadie cerca. Al volver a centrar mi atención en la chica, para mi sorpresa, ésta se encontraba escribiendo rápidamente la causa de muerte de alguna pobre víctima con el bolígrafo que estaba en la mesa. Tenía una sonrisa extraña en la cara, que irradiaba una mezcla de ira, maldad, y locura. Entonces la toqué justo antes de que pudiera escribir el nombre de la víctima:

-Hillary...

-¡AAAAAAAAH!

-¡No grites! Calma, soy yo, Remi. Sentí una extraña presencia y creo que provenía de ti.

-¿De mí, dices? Pero...-Frunce el ceño y coloca su mano en la cabeza nuevamente-.

-¿Te duele la cabeza?

-Estoy bien...creo. ¿Por qué tengo este lapicero en la mano? ¡¿Y quién rayos escribió este testamento en la Death Note?!

-Fuiste tú, ¿no puedes recordarlo?

-Creo que no -Dice, colocando el bolígrafo en donde estaba y luego respirando profundamente mientras se sentaba en un sofá con el Death Note-.

Luego, se dispuso a leer lo escrito en la hoja del cuaderno. Me preocupa lo que le ocurrió. ¿Acaso estará poseída o algo similar? Sacudo la cabeza y despejo esos pensamientos, para luego sonreír nuevamente como de costumbre.

-Esto sí que es raro -Dice ella-.

-Hillary...

-¿Sí?

Estaba a punto de preguntarle una serie de cosas para determinar si ella era ella, o no. Pero luego decidí no hacerlo:

-¿Qué no tienes que ir a casa de Ryo? ¡Vas a llegar tarde! ¡Vamos, pira, yo te acompaño! -digo, dándole empujones para que salga de la sala de estar y se dirija hacia la puerta de entrada-.

-¡Vale, Vale, no me empujes!

Caminamos unas cuantas cuadras y llegamos a nuestro destino: La casa del ex de la portadora de mi Death Note.

* * *

**Hillary.**

Al llegar, toco el timbre. Ryo me recibe sorprendido y luego se alegra. Me invita a pasar. No hay más nadie, sólo él y yo en su casa.

-Muchas gracias por venir, Hillary. En serio me alegra mucho que después de tanto tiempo estés de nuevo en mi hogar.

-¿No van a venir tus amigos?

-Decidí no invitarlos porque creo que tenemos...Cosas que conversar y aclarar.

-Ryo, te lo diré directamente y en tu cara: No me gustas, No quiero tener nada contigo, Te odio y no te perdonaré por el dolor que me causaste. No soy el tipo de persona que da segundas oportunidades luego de que me hagan algo de una magnitud tan grande como esta.

-A ver, primero que nada, quiero pedirte disculpas porque sé que lo que hice fue incorrecto, sé que creerle a las palabras de otra persona antes que a la de mi novia está mal, en especial si están hablando de mi novia. Y sé que estuvo aún peor que tuviera una relación sentimental con Umeko poco después, también te pido disculpas por ello. Pero tienes que saber que...

-¿Que qué? ¿Que eres un hombre? ¿Que no eres feliz si no tienes una mujer a tu lado, aguantando tus estupideces? ¿Que sólo te interesa el sexo? ¿Que eres machista? ¿Que quieres mi amistad y mi perdón? Te haré una sola pregunta al respecto, ¿Qué tan estúpida crees que soy?

-Por algo eres una de las mejores de la clase, ¿eh?

-No por nada me gano mis calificaciones.

-Hillary, yo te pido mis más sinceras disculpas -se arrodilla-, lo que hice fue un error.

-Arrodillarte no bastará para que te disculpe. «Nada bastará».

-¿Y qué puedo hacer entonces? ¿Eh? -Se acerca a mí lentamente, y luego rápidamente me toca un seno y lo aprieta-.

Inmediatamente le di un puñetazo en la boca con toda la ira y odio que tengo acumulados por dentro. Debo reconocerlo, sí, me gustó que me tocara, pero la verdad es que haberlo golpeado con tal dureza se me hizo muchísimo más placentero. Se cayó debido a la fuerza que usé para golpearlo, «Además de que seguro esperaría otra reacción de mi parte», Él se levanta lentamente, con la mano cubriéndose la boca; yo no puedo evitar reírme porque al fin fui capaz de causarle una parte del dolor que me causó a mí. Entonces escucho aquella voz: «No es suficiente, Hillary, debes escribir su nombre, debes hacerlo». Y luego, la ira y el odio que tenía acumulados hacia él se intensificaron tanto que no pude contenerme, tomé la Death Note y escribí su nombre en el espacio en blanco que había dejado en el escrito. Por alguna razón, sentí como si otra persona me hizo hacerlo, como si otra persona fue quien escribió su nombre, usándome como instrumento. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sentí placer porque al fin tendría lo que se merecería. El odio me consumía, y estaba muy contenta de lo que había hecho, lo cual no es natural en mí, pero así era como me sentía:

-¿Sabes qué? ¡No vales la pena, Hillary! No vales ni mi tiempo, ni mis disculpas, ni mis suplicas, ni mi atención. Debo agradecerle a Umeko pues gracias a ella me alejé de ti. ¡Eres una estúpida! Iré a agradecerle a Umeko justo ahora -Dijo Ryo, con la mano ensangrentada y teniendo aún un poco de sangre en la boca. Abrió la puerta con fuerza y la dejó abierta. Comenzó a correr sin mirar a los lados-.

-Yo te recomendaría que no...-Dije, pero no pude terminar la frase pues un camión que venía a toda velocidad ya lo había atropellado y dejado tirado en la calle, muerto-.

-¡Vaya...! Pobre chico. Lo has hecho otra vez, Hillary -Dice Remi, con una mezcla de lástima y risa-, ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

-Me siento... ¡Me siento demasiado bien! -Digo, y luego comienzo a reírme, complacida, ¡Feliz! Feliz como no me había sentido jamás. Y entonces me di cuenta de que aquella voz perturbadora se había quedado callada, seguramente está complacida también-.

Finalmente, en compañía de Remi, me levanté del sofá sobre el que estaba sentada discutiendo con Ryo hace unos instantes. Y con toda dignidad y felicidad caminé tranquilamente hacia mi casa, no sin antes contemplar su cadáver con una sonrisa en el rostro...


	10. Sed

AMARGA VENGANZA

CAPÍTULO X: _Sed_

**Hillary.**

Mientras me dirijo a casa puedo sentir una especie de calor dentro de mi pecho, mi sangre hierve, siento una ira que no puedo explicar, una especie de sentimiento de locura que arde dentro de mí y hace que quiera simplemente reírme sin control del sufrimiento de otros. Necesito hacer sufrir a alguien; necesito ver lágrimas, necesito ver sangre y probar una pizca con la lengua. Esto no es normal en mí, en lo absoluto, trato de mantenerme cuerda. Tambaleo ligeramente de lado a lado al caminar; Remi me sigue el paso desde atrás, noto que me está observando, su cara es seria mas no se atreve a decir nada, ni siquiera una broma para pasar el rato. Faltando poco para llegar me detengo para observar un cuervo que está parado en la otra acera. Siento que me observa y que con sus diminutos ojos me transmite una sensación que llena mi corazón de oscuridad, luego escucho una palabra en mi cabeza: «Sed», y luego de ello el cuervo vuela lejos sin hacer el más mínimo sonido. Al llegar a mi casa me acuesto en el sofá para dormir, en un intento de evadir este extraño sentimiento cuya proveniencia desconozco enteramente.

* * *

**Kasumi.**

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!

-Kasumi, yo...

-¿Estás consciente de que hemos acabado con la vida de una chica inocente por tu error?

-Pero...

-¡Es exactamente lo que quería evitar! ¿Qué pasa contigo Khaki?

-Lo siento, no sabía quién era quién hasta que presencié ese evento, esta tarde.

-Khaki, debemos acabar con esto antes de que el Director quiera entrometerse.

-¿El Director? ¿Qué tiene que ver el Director?

-Me habías mencionado que el Director tenía una Death Note, y hace poco vimos a su Shinigami. Él sabe las muertes que han ocurrido recientemente, ¡debemos actuar ahora antes de que se entere de esta nueva muerte y de que no considere siquiera un ultimátum! Y él no es la única amenaza, pues cuando Hillary descubra que yo estoy detrás de la muerte de Amaya, no va a dudar en escribir mi nombre.

-¿Pero por qué no has escrito ya la historia de muerte de Hillary?

-Necesito que sufra, Khaki. Que sufra tanto como yo sufrí, o más, si es posible. La muerte de su amiga no es suficiente. Estoy tratando de encontrar una forma de hacerla sufrir, sería útil y agradecería mucho que me ayudaras a pensar...

Un gato blanco aparece en la ventana.

-¡BLANICE! -Grita Khaki-.

El gato entra en la habitación y en una cortina de humo blanca, la Shinigami cobra su forma normal.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar, Khaki, Kasumi. ¿Es necesario mencionar qué me trae hasta aquí?

-¡No dejaré que toquéis ni un sólo cabello de Kasumi!

-De eso nada, mi amo está interesado en la Death Note, no en la chica. Necesito que me entreguen el cuaderno o pagaréis las consecuencias.

-Lamento informarte que no pienso entregártela. Si realmente la quieres, tendrás que arrancarlas de las manos de mi cadáver.

-Eso haré, no te preocupes. Gracias por su tiempo, vendré al cabo de un rato. Y por cierto, llámenme Fubuki.

Luego de eso, la Shinigami se desvaneció en una cortina de humo.

-¡Esa desgraciada, sucia!

-Khaki, descuida, no va a pasar nada.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de ello. Y si antes teníamos poco tiempo pues, ahora tenemos mucho menos.

-Entonces supongo que me pondré a escribir mientras aún cuento con la facilidad de tu Death Note. Esta puede ser la última muerte que decidiré y que escribiré. Verdaderamente podría hacer que sufra más, pero por cuestiones de tiempo supongo que servirá cualquier cosa con tal de aplicar la ley "Ojo por Ojo, Diente por Diente".

-¡Inspírate!

* * *

**Hillary.**

Luego de mi fallido intento de dormir para alejar aquellos extraños sentimientos y la oscuridad que cubría mi corazón, me di cuenta de que me encontraba mucho peor respecto a dichas emociones. Recordé todas y cada una de las personas, lo que me hicieron, lo que sentí, las tardes en que pausaba mis estudios para ir al baño a llorar, y durante las vacaciones las cosas que me enteraba que inventaban de mí, y los fallidos intentos de hablar con quienes pensé que me querían como compañera, como amiga... Fue allí cuando me di cuenta de que estaba inevitablemente sola en todo, de que todo era falso, de que la amistad y el cariño que solía sentir era sólo una ilusión, no era real. Era producto de mi ingenuidad, de mi falta de experiencia conviviendo con las personas, de la hipocresía de aquellos que conocía hacia mí. Pero logré abrir los ojos a tiempo. Me di cuenta de que sólo soy una simple persona en uno o dos trillones o más, de que no valgo nada para nadie, de que al final sólo contaba conmigo misma y que nada era lo que parecía, que la vida no era color de rosas, que las personas tóxicas estaban más próximas a mí de lo que creía, de que los antagonistas de la historia de mi vida estaban todos junto a mí, y de que los únicos personajes secundarios que podrían darme apoyo eran mis padres y al fin y al cabo no podían hacerlo del todo porque estaban ocupados trabajando.

Recordé lo estúpida que me sentía, la ira que sentía conmigo misma por pretender amar a dos personas, por el hecho de que ninguna de las dos era adecuada para mí, por el hecho de que ambas me lastimaron de algún modo, por el hecho de que confié en una persona que me habló con palabras tan bonitas y me cegó haciéndome creer que entre nosotras había una amistad, casi una hermandad, sólo por vano interés que a la final no fue provechoso para ella de todos modos. Recordé que fui una estúpida, que soy una estúpida. No entiendo por qué dejé que me afectara tanto, no sé por qué no puedo "superar, perdonar, y olvidar", y aún no sé en qué rayos estaba pensando en ese tiempo. Comencé a llorar sin querer, a pensar en todo lo que ocurrió, tomé la Death Note y nuevamente sentí que mis manos cobraron vida, mis lágrimas tanto de ira hacia otros como hacia mí misma llenaron las páginas a medida que escribía nombres sin parar: Miu, Takeo, Ishiyo, Reiko... Todos los que me defraudaron al dejarme atrás y no se ocuparon en otra cosa que tratar de confirmar lo que habían escuchado y continuar con el chismorroteo.

Para el final, dejé a la persona a quien quería acabar desde el principio: Umeko. Todos los nombres que había escrito antes del suyo (Incluyendo el de Shun y el de Ryo) suman 8. La última, y la más importante, debía morir por una causa especial. Quería hacerla sufrir, tanto o más de lo que me hizo sufrir a mí. Escribí: «_Incendio en la cocina de su casa a las 6 pm. Caída por las escaleras a las 6:10 pm, Fractura severa en la mano derecha. Quemaduras en los senos, piernas, manos, y pies a las 6:20 pm. Propagación del incendio por toda la casa a las 6:45 pm. Muerte por asfixia a las 6:47 pm_». No quedé del todo satisfecha pero fue suficiente para reírme un rato y sentirme bien. No obstante, una voz dentro de mi cabeza me pedía más y más sangre, más venganza, más sufrimiento, dolor, lágrimas. Estaba al borde de la locura. Cerré la Death Note y se la entregué a Remi:

-Ya no voy a necesitar esto.

-¿Perdón? ¿De qué hablas?

-Es tuya de nuevo, ya la usé para lo que quería.

-Debes conservarla hasta que mueras, ¿recuerdas?

-No tardaré mucho.

Tomé el bolígrafo y un papel común y corriente. Comencé a subir las escaleras, Remi iba detrás de mí:

-¡¿Qué rayos piensas hacer?! ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡No lo hagas!

-Fue un gusto haberte conocido. Gracias por darme la herramienta para ejecutar mi amarga venganza. Pensé que se sentiría distinto pero la verdad es que ni yo misma puedo con este infernal fuego que me quema desde adentro. Sólo existe una forma de apagarlo.

-Hillary...

-Te diré mi última voluntad.

* * *

**Khaki.**

-¿Tardará mucho?

-No, es ya casi la hora que escribí.

Repentinamente vi cómo Kasumi comenzaba a ahogarse. Esto no podía ser obra de ninguna otra persona más que del Director y Blanice, quien seguramente le sugirió esta forma para que ella muriera. Le dije inmediatamente:

-Es una pena que no pudimos pasar más tiempo juntos, de verdad fue un inmenso placer para mí el conocerte. Gracias por compartir un tiempo de tu vida conmigo. Quieren matarte y quedarse con mi Death Note, pero no pienso darles ese placer.

-¡KHAKI! ¡INMUNDO DESGRACIADO, NI SE TE OCURRA! -Gritó Blanice, entrando a la habitación y corriendo hacia mí para detenerme, aunque ya era inevitable lo que estaba a punto de hacer-.

-Dichoso aquél que se convierta en tu esposo. Deseo que te ame tanto como te amo yo a ti. He pues, aquí, la recompensa de tu tiempo -Le di un beso en los labios. Un lento, delicioso, y sereno beso en los labios a la única mujer humana de la que me he enamorado-.

* * *

**Kasumi.**

Luego de ser besada, sencillamente desapareció, tanto él como su Death Note. Lo único que escuché antes de abrir los ojos fue un grito de parte de Blanice.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡INMUNDA PESTE! ¡¿CÓMO FUE CAPAZ DE SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ?! ¡NINGÚN SHINIGAMI HABÍA COMETIDO TAL ERROR EN SIGLOS!

-¿Disculpa?

-Pues felicidades, querida. Un Shinigami te ha dado el beso de la muerte. Todo el tiempo de vida que él había acumulado se ha sumado al tuyo, y eres inmune a los efectos de las Death Note. En cuanto a él y su cuaderno, simplemente desaparecieron. Puesto que no tienes una Death Note y a que eres inmune, ya no eres de interés para mí o mi amo. Por tanto, Adieu.

Luego de eso la habitación fue cubierta por una neblina que breve tiempo después se despejó, tiempo para el cual ya Blanice se había ido.

-¿Es...Es en serio? ¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué? -Comencé a llorar horrible y desconsoladamente- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué hizo esto?! ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que sin él ni mi hermano mi vida no tiene ni rumbo ni sentido? ¿Por qué no dejó que me muriera? Al fin y al cabo, lo único que quería era vengar la muerte de mi hermano y ahora que lo hice, ¿Cuál es mi propósito? ¿Qué se supone que haré durante todo este tiempo que me has regalado? ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que sentías antes? ¿Por qué fui tan estúpida y te traté tan mal?

¿Por qué no fui capaz de darme cuenta de lo que sentías antes? Khaki...Khaki... ¡KHAKI!

Tomé mi diario entre lágrimas y escribí las palabras que mi corazón querían dedicarle en ese momento, las palabras que quise que escuchara o leyera, palabras que describían lo que siento: «_Jamás imaginé que terminaría así, que tendría que perderte. Jamás pensé en esa posibilidad y nunca me habría dado cuenta de lo importante que eras para mí, eras básicamente mi compañía y mi única razón para ser feliz desde que mi hermano murió. Ahora tú no estás, y sólo quedo yo, sola, con el regalo de amor que me has dado: Tiempo. Tiempo para vivir, para reír, para sonreír, para amar a alguien como de seguro quisiste que te amara a ti, para que un "dichoso" hombre me convierta en suya como seguramente quisiste que fuera tuya. ¡Qué estúpida fui al no darme cuenta antes! Estuve tanto tiempo contigo y no me di cuenta del cariño que sentías hacia mí, y la ira y tristeza me cegaron tanto que no fui capaz de darme cuenta que de algún modo yo también te quería a ti. Estoy arrepentida desde lo más profundo de mi alma y lo único que realmente desearía es pasar el resto de mi tiempo contigo, compartir mi regalo contigo, pues fuiste más amigo mío de lo que cualquier ser humano pudo haber sido, y lo único que nos unía pero que al mismo tiempo nos separaba era el hecho de que precisamente no eras humano. Oh, Khaki, gracias por tu regalo, mas, lo único que realmente deseo en este momento y que siempre desearé, es que seas capaz de renacer y estar conmigo otra vez, hasta el final de mi anochecer..._».


	11. Carta

AMARGA VENGANZA

CAPÍTULO XI: _Carta_

**Remi.**

La última voluntad de Hillary fue que me quedara con su carta de suicidio y que no dejara que nadie la leyera, sino únicamente yo. Que conservara tanto mi Death Note como la carta, que no dejara que nadie me la arrebate y que atesore la carta como único recuerdo suyo. Ella me entregó la carta y me dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida, me dio las gracias y se lanzó desde la ventana de su cuarto hacia el patio en donde sus padres, más tarde, encontraron su cuerpo sin vida. Dejé que pasaran siete días y siete noches luego de ello. Nadie me persigue, nadie busca mi Death Note, estoy tranquila y no dejaré que alguien me quite este cuaderno que aún conserva su letra, y llevaré conmigo esta carta dondequiera que vaya, sin importar nada, hasta que sea mi turno de desaparecer de la existencia, como lo ha hecho ella. A una semana de su partida, decidí finalmente leer el contenido de la carta:

«_Doloroso es depositar la confianza en las personas, y que la traicionen. Doloroso es apreciar a la gente, darles cariño, amistad, importancia, valor en el corazón y en el alma, y que aún con todo eso tengan el coraje de ignorar tan valiosos detalles sentimentales y se atrevan a defraudarlos al utilizar palabras que cortan como cuchillos a nuestras espaldas, dejando consigo marcas._

_Pero lo más doloroso es tener que enterarse por terceras personas de lo que ocurre cuando nos vamos por unos cuantos momentos. Esas terceras personas no son buenas, ni malas. No son malas, puesto que gracias a ellas podemos darnos cuenta de lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor sin que nos demos cuenta. No son buenas, puesto que de la misma forma que nos informan lo que dicen otras personas, informan a otras personas de lo que decimos._

_Es por esto que a veces pienso que nuestro mejor amigo y compañero en todo momento puede ser o es, un libro, un cuaderno, o en algunos casos (en estos tiempos modernos) una aplicación del teléfono, como el bloc de notas por ejemplo. Por medio de estas podemos desahogarnos libremente sin reprimir una sola cosa, podemos dejar salir nuestros sentimientos y podemos llorar y gritar sin que nadie nos vea o nos oiga. Somos más libres en la escritura que en la realidad. Y es que, verdaderamente, si bien es cierto que la realidad es por mucho más disfrutable, también es mayor el sufrimiento y el dolor por el que tenemos que pasar a consecuencias de la misma en dicha dimensión. Maldigo esta necesidad de querer amar, de querer confiar, de querer hablar y de querer compartir con otras personas, pues en varias oportunidades he podido darme cuenta de que nadie realmente o enteramente vale lo que puedo ofrecer. ¿Realmente existe la sinceridad en el querer? En el mío sí, mas, desconozco si existe en el de los otros._

_Y es que, de no ser por esta necesidad de asociarme con otros individuos, estoy segur__a de__que mi éxito no tendría fronteras, de que mi felicidad no tendría antecedentes y de que sería tan infinita como los granos de arena en una zona costera. No obstante, ¿No es también absurdo, tener felicidad mas no tener con quién compartirla? He allí la complejidad de la vida. No conozco pensamientos, No conozco corazones, solo me queda mi mente que me ayuda a deducir intenciones. Sin embargo, la experiencia siempre me lleva a deducir cosas negativas de toda aquella persona que llega a acercarse a m__í__. Y es que, al fin y al cabo, __¿__No terminan todos haci__é__ndonos da__ñ__o de alg__ú__n modo? Pero, __¿__Son todas las personas realmente malas? __¿__Habr__á__gente que tiene buenos sentimientos? __¿__Existir__á__n a__ú__n la sinceridad y la amistad? He de marcharme de este mundo sin conocer las respuestas a tales interrogantes._

_He llegado a la conclusión de que la peor enemiga que tengo soy yo misma; Que el amor, la amistad, los sentimientos puros y sinceros, desinteresados, esos de las novelas y cuentos para dormir, no existen, son falsos, efímeros. No son capaces de dejar atrás la fantasía en la que están encerrados, contenidos, o de la que son parte. Fui esclava de mí misma y de mis sentimientos toda mi vida porque creía en las cosas, creía en las personas, era ingenua__a__e inocente, pero eso era antes de abrir los ojos y terminar con mi temporal ceguera. Eventualmente fui dándome cuenta de que todo lo hermoso es falso y que la verdad, la realidad, es triste, cruel, decepcionante y dolorosa, y que poco a poco acaba con la efímera felicidad de la vida, en especial la mía. Las razones que tenía para vivir han muerto, o se han desvanecido ahora que conozco la verdad. Las razones que tengo para morir me asfixian, lo suficiente como para sofocarme, agobiarme, pero no para matarme. Por eso es que, con los sentimientos de tristeza, culpa, ira y odio, he decidido castigarme a mí misma__a__y acabar con mi vida como las razones __d__e esta carta ya no pueden hacerlo._»

Al reverso de la carta encontré un pequeño escrito que sin dudar un segundo me dispuse a leer:

«_Para ti, Remi. Consérvala y recuérdame, es todo lo que te pido. Gracias por haberme acompañado, escuchado e intentado ayudarme y detenerme. Espero volver a verte..._

_-Hillary._»

Levanté la mirada al cielo y vi cómo el sol comenzaba a poner fin a la oscuridad de la noche y dar inicio a la luz del alba, mientras de mi mejilla dejé caer una sola lágrima.

FIN


End file.
